Ready, Set, Fly
by MFINGA681114
Summary: Max never gets a break. She escapes the trap set by the school just to return to Nudge's life on the vurge of ending. Max must race a deadly Eraser, if she loses Nudge will be killed. Will the fight for freedom ever end for Max and the flock? FAX!
1. Flock life

Okay so this is just an average day as a flock member… Please review my first fanfic

FYI: I do not own Maximum Ride, that would be JP's job, but I do often wish I came up with this very popular book series… anyways please enjoy the first chapter of Ready, Set, Fly!

* * *

><p>Aaaaiiiiiihhhh! I screamed as loud as I could. When an eraser took my leg and snapped it. The next thing I knew Fang had rushed up to my side after knocking out an eraser. He looked at how my leg was at a strange angle. He said something under his breath then looked at me. I caught his glace, no emotion escaping from his dark eyes. He put his arms around me and my head rested on his strong wide shoulders. "Don't move." Fang said. I looked at him my face white and my eyes filled with fear and hurt, I nodded. The next thing I remember was Fang yelling "up and away." He took a running start jumped up and snapped out his beautiful, strong, black wings. Flying up higher and higher, I could hear his heart betting faster and faster, as he carried me.<p>

He looked at me, his face blue and purple from the fight. He said "You are going to be fine."

I said "thanks" I know, very lame.

A heart stopping grin grew across his face and I just looked up at him smirking. We were all flying… well they were flying I was in Fangs arms as he carried me carefully. The flock grew closer, their eyes big and mouths wide opened.

Gazzy said "what the heck happened?" closing his mouth so he would not catch flies.

Nudge said "that can't be good." As she closely examining my broken leg.

Fang gave her a "no freaking duh" look. She looked away, and then hung her head down releasing a long "sigh"

"Guys, guys let's not do this right now!" I said watching Fang and Nudge with great interest.

Fang said "your right." I gave him a look that said, "I am always right."

Iggy said "Maybe we should land so I can get a better look at your leg."

"Thanks Ig." I said

By the way in case you're not up to date with all of us. I was not kidding about the wings, flying, or erasers. Yeah well let me get you caught up a bit. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I (Max) are all 98% human and 2% bird. I'm the flock leader I'm also the oldest. The erasers are human/wolf. They are big, mean, scary, and are basically stocking us… their prey. We can really fly and we have some other cool powers too. Just keep reading you will get it.

"Ouch!" I yelled in Iggy's ear. After we had landed Fang put me down and started a fire out on the beach… the kids love the beach.

"Sorry! Just trying to see." he said trying to hold back a snicker on the last part.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy" I said wishing I could hit him upside the head. Did I mention that Iggy is blind? Fang was looking at my sprained wrist, and Nudge was looking at my swollen black eye and bloody lip. My hair was stained with blood and wet as Angel tried to get most of the stuff out of my hair. I really don't know what Gazzy was doing but I am guessing he was building a bomb. I looked at them remembering we were just a bunch of mutant kids on the run. Fang, Iggy, and I are 15 (I'm the oldest, next Fang and lastly Iggy.), Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is still only 7. Even though we are a flock, the only ones that are really related are Gazzy and Angel. With explains why we don't look anything alike. I have light brown hair and brown eyes; Fang has dark, dark black hair and dark black eyes. Iggy has strawberry blond hair and very light blue eyes, Nudge is our little talker she is African American with dark brown curly cue hair with beautiful brown eyes. Gazzy and Angel look almost like twins besides the age different. Gazzy has spiky blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Angel has blond curly hair that falls perfectly around her face, not as curly as Nudge's hair but curlier than mine. She also has blue eyes like her brother; in simple words she looks angelic they both do. But don't let her looks fool you she can be a little devil as for her brother he is mostly angelic… I call him my little trooper. Ever here the saying don't judge a book by its cover, yeah words to the wise with Angel… even her name is misleading. Anyways basically we were created by some stupid scientists who apparently have fun graphing poor little kid DNA with stupid animal DNA.

"OUCH!" I screamed. Iggy had just bent my leg to one side. That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey not in my ears." Iggy said as he dropped my leg to plug his ears, we all have better hearing then people who are 100% human… but Iggy being blind, his is even better than the rest of ours. Ouch that hurt, I thought that to myself so I did not complain too much.

"Sorry Ig." I said. Now looking at my swollen wrist, Fang must have seen my concern because he gave me a funny look. He was wrapping it with a piece of his black shirt (I only say what color it is because that is what he always wears… yeah try and get him to wear something else.) to try and protect it from further injury.

Fang said. "It's ok Max, Ig will fix you up"

I just looked at him trying to act like it did not hurt. Even though it hurt like heck.

_Its ok Max Iggy knows what he's doing._ Angle broke into my thoughts. Angel can read minds, control minds and put thoughts into your head. I know creepy, right.

_I know sweetie I have a lot of faith in him._ I thought back

_Max I can read your mind I know for a fact that you don't have "a lot of faith in him."_ Angel thought back.

Then I gave her a look that meant "don't read peoples thoughts." So she proceeded to wash my hair.

"Hello Max. Earth to Max." Fang was waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head out a little and saw everyone staring at me, minus Angel.

"Sorry I was deep in thought" I muttered staring at Angel. Fang seemed to be the only one who got what I meant.

"Any ways did you see how cool it looked when that eraser snapped your leg?" Gazzy said excitedly.

"Why on earth would you find that to be so cool?" Nudge said to Gazzy.

"Well I don't really know maybe because after he broke it Fang tore him to shreds." Gazzy said with a confused look on his face. By now we were all staring at him trying to figure out what was going through his head. Well Angel knew what was going on but she decided not to tell anyone probably because I just told her not to read people's minds.

Nudge said "Well I know that I will never get the sound of Max's leg breaking out of my head. You know we should go back and…." That is how far she got before Iggy clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you!" Fang said. I looked at him then at Nudge then back again. I was confused of why they were fighting. Right when I was going to ask, Nudge had escaped from Iggy's grasp, jumped over me and had landed on Fangs back. She had one of his arms behind his head trying to pop it out of its socket. By then we were trying to pull Nudge off Fang and get them far, far away from each other.

"Hey get her off!" Fang yelled as Nudge bent his arm further back. He did not fight back because if he did Nudge would be a pancake…

"Nudge chill, you need to get off of him." Iggy said as calmly as possible. He was trying to undo Nudge's hands from Fang's arm which was getting pretty close to popping.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I said trying to keep my cool. (This was not really working out…) I had my arms wrapped around Nudge's waist and I pulled with an all of my might. This was not a lot since I have a broken leg and sprained wrist… yeah try ripping a girl away from a guy with that.

"Stop fighting" Angel Cried.

"Ok Gazzy you get Fang when I and Iggy pry Nudge off of him got it?" I said trying to be heard over the yells and screams.

"Yeah ok I think I can do that." Gazzy said as he reached for Fangs free arm. Gazzy grabbed Fang's hand with both of his hands and tried to get a good grip.

"On the count of 3." I said looking at Iggy then Gazzy. This meant on the count of 1.

"1" I yelled as loud as possible and then me and Iggy pulled hard. We flew back (Not literally.) as soon as we had freed Fang. This was really not good on my broken leg and sprained wrist. Gazzy pulled Fang up as we tried to keep Nudge from going back to attack.

Fang and Gazzy ran to one side of our camp as me and Iggy carried Nudge to the other side. She was kicking and screaming the entire way. Nudge also managed to kick Iggy where it counted. (If you get what I mean.) Iggy went down into a ball, great just what I needed now I have to hold down Nudge by myself. I had to get on top of her because I could not limp any farther without Iggy's help.

"Nudge I need you to calm down." I said in a quiet voice.

"I can't take it anymore! Fang is always bugging me and I just cracked!" Nudge screamed at me. I had never seen her so angry.

"Honey what you mean he is bugging you?" I said wondering if Fang was the one I should be holding down.

"He always talks to me like I'm a baby and like I don't know anything! Iggy does it too, but it was Fang that I kind of exploded on." Nudge said in a semi calm voice.

"Ok sweetie if I get off of you will you promise me that you will stay seated and not attack anyone?"

"Yes I promise." She said sounding a little tired, mad and irritated

"Everyone come over here. Come on, Nudge won't bite." I said now looking at Nudge as to tell her not to bite. She gave me a look then showed me her teeth. I gave her a small smirk then watched as the rest of the group came over to where we were.

"Where is Ig? Angel asked as she sat in my lap.

"Umm, he had a little accident." I told them as I eyed Nudge.

"No I really don't think that was an accident!" Iggy said looking at Nudge's general area.

"Sorry! I was angry." She said eyeing Fang who tried to sit as far away from her as possible. He rubbed his bad arm so I am guessing Nudge did some damage…

"Stop fighting!" Angel screamed at us. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Why don't you like it when we fight?" Gazzy asked. With that question Angel started to cry.

She then said "We are family, not one of us has parents that care about us and so when we fight and hurt each other. It is really hurting the only family we have." That would not have been so touching if she had said all of that when she was not crying.

"Angel, sweetie I'm sorry that us fighting upsets you but sometimes we do get on each other's nerves. That does not mean we jump on some ones back and try to pop their arm out of there socket." I said looking at Nudge then Fang then back again.

"Well then you should figure out how to not fight!" Angel stood and yelled at me. I proceeded to stand so I would be towering over her.

"Well we would if we could but everyone fights. Would you like to give any ideas." She opened her mouth to say something. "Never mind don't answer that." I said

"Can we just get on with this meeting?" Gazzy said impatiently

"Yes we can just everyone sit down." Iggy chimed in.

"Ok so apparently we have some issues we need to…" I never got to finish because a load of erasers dropped from the sky. Great they always seem to arrive at the best time!


	2. TAG!

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Ari's voice broke in. Fang came over to me so he could help me up on one leg. Fang put his arm around my waist to help me balance. My heart started to speed up… let's say it was from the adrenalin rush…

"What the heck do you want this time?" Fang muttered a little irritated.

"Well I am here to get Max." Ari said with a grin on his face. The flock instantly came and stood around me.

"Yeah, first you break my leg, sprain my wrist, and give me a black eye, but no that's not good enough. You then have to come back to kidnap me!" My voice had been slowly rising so by the end of that sentence I was screaming.

"Temper, temper Max. You need to control your anger." Ari said shaking his head.

"Oh please excuse me, I don't have time to go to anger management because I am to busy sitting in a cage or running from you dumb dogs!" I said as cold as possible

"Well no need to be rude." Ari said with a chuckle.

"That's it let me at him." Gazzy said as he took a step forward. He took one look at Ari and said "I have always loved Max more than you." He said that in Jeb's voice with a cruel smile on his face. We all looked from Gazzy to Ari and then at Gazzy again. Even though I bet it is totally true I did not say anything. Ari looked at Gazzy with a hurt look all over his face. Then he looked at me and I could see the hate he had for me. Ari then morphed to look like a normal human, well as normal as you can look when you have had wolf DNA graphed in to you, plus the wings.

"Gazzy is that your name?" When he did not get a reaction or a response he continued. "Now who told you that my dad loved Maximum more than me?" Ari asked cautiously

"I told him, but really you told me." Angel said keeping her voice smooth showing no emotion.

"What do you mean I told you?" Ari said meanly.

"Well you think it all of the time, I mean whenever you are fighting us you think about it. You also think some pretty weird stuff about Max." Me and Fang exchanged glances, and then saw an embarrassed look on Ari's face.

"Ok this is getting creepy so U and A!" My voice grew louder and I gave Ari a smirk as Fang took out his wings and put his arms around me. He picked me up and flew up with Iggy and Angel in front of us and Nudge and Gazzy behind us.

"Hey come back here." Ari screamed at us from down on the ground still in shock of us leaving. He tried to get off of the ground with no success. Then stomped off in frustration.

"Ha-ha we win!" Gazzy said then punched his fist into the air.

"Yeah for now, by the way Angel what weird stuff was Ari thinking about Max?" Iggy asked. I gave him a look that totally said "why would you even ask." Of course it had no effect on him senses he is blind.

"Umm, I don't think I should talk about it. It's kind of gross." Panic grew across my face and Fang must have seen it because all of a sudden he speeds ahead of all of them.

"Hey wait up." Ig said to us. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig." I said getting irritated.

"Well then someone's tense." Iggy teased me.

"That's it!" I said as I squirmed in Fang's arms.

"Max! Max stop, I can't hold you." Fang said as he tried to get a grip on me. The rest of the flock had caught up with Fang, Iggy and me.

"That's the point!" I said as I gave one final push and felt Fang loose his grip. I fell about 20 feet before I snapped out my wings and began to fly. Oh how I love free falling. They all just looked at me like I was crazy when I finally caught up to them.

"Wait I have been carrying you around and you have been able to fly!" We all started to laugh, while Fang just stared at all of us as we flew up and down and in circles since we can't stay in one place to long.

"Yes… well you picked me up and started to fly. Well I had a broken leg so I can't land or take off so technically you did have to carry me." I said with a shrug. Fang just flew over to me and came super close. Everyone was watching him as he came reached out his hand.

Then he yelled "Tag!" as he tapped my arm. He flew off and then sent Angel and Nudge into screams as they flew away. Gazzy speeded off as he told Iggy which way to go. I was just flying there trying to figure out what just happened. I guessed the point of that was to make me look stupid. He just forgot I little detail I have super speed.

"Hey, I promise you I will get you!" I yelled off to all of them.

"Sure you will." Fang said from above me. So basically for the next 2 hours we played tag with all of us getting tagged sooner or later. I did not use the super speed… except when I tagged Fang…

"Ok, ok we really need to get moving." I said completely out of breath.

"Yeah Max is right. We really should get going. Can we stay at a hotel tonight, please, please, pleeeaaaassseee!" Nudge plead with me.

"All right, all right, we can stay in a hotel. I said grateful that the game of tag was over. That sent up a wave of cheers from everyone minus Fang and Iggy. Fang came over and I closed my wings so he could carry me for the landing.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Gazzy said with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the Hotel we walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi we would like a room please." I said in my sweetest tone

"Hello now how many rooms can I get you?" The receptionist said.

"Um can we have two rooms with two beds in each?" I asked

"Of course." Said Alyssa (the receptionist)

"We will take the rooms." Iggy piped in.

"Great! That will be $150, is that ok?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes that is perfect." I said handing her the Maximum Ride banking card then taking the keys and heading toured the stairs. With a limp I finally meet them at the top of the stars with Fang's help. When we got up to the rooms Ig took the key to the one room and Angel, Gazzy and Nudge went in with him. I unlocked the door to mine and Fang's room. I flopped down onto one of the beds with a "sigh". Fang then flopped down next to me.

"We should get them something to eat." I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"They don't need you every minute." Fang said as he beat me to the door. He stood in front of it to block my way.

"Well I bet if I don't go Nudge will come through that door saying how hungry she is. Which reminds me what is up with you two any ways?" I asked

"I don't know I think everyone has been getting on each other's nerves lately." Fang said as he side-stepped to keep me from leaving.

"Ok that can be your excuse for now. Now let me through." I said getting irritated.

"Oh yeah try and get me to move." Fang said with a smirk on his face. I had a great idea pop in to my head. I grabbed Fang's hand, and pulled him towards my bed. I put my free hand on his chest and took my other hand out of his and put my fingers threw one of his belt loops. He looked a little confused but he went along with it. I leaned in to kiss him, and took my fingers out of his belt loop as I pushed him on to the bed. I ran/limped to the door laughing like an idiot.

"Told you I can get past you!" I yelled as I ran/limped through the door.

"That is so unfair!" Fang hollered back.

"Why is that so unfair?" I asked

"Never mind." Fang said as he ran to catch up with me. I ran/limped in to the kid's room with Fang hot on my tail.

"Hey anyone want food?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I want food!" Nudge practically screamed at me.

"See." I said looking at Fang; he then rolled his eyes making me smile. "Well what do you want?"

"Umm I want a meat-lovers pizza, a Chocolate milkshake, a large order of French fries, and a large coke. Did you get all of that or do I have to repeat myself?" Nudge questioned.

"No honey I got that. Ig your next what do you want?" I asked I pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing stuff down.

"I will have a pepperoni pizza, some fries, two milkshake one chocolate and one strawberry, two apple pies from McDonalds, and lastly a large Dr. Pepper." Iggy said without even thinking about it.

"Got it, Gazzy do you know what you want?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. I would like the same as Ig, but no milkshakes replace those with a Sunday oh and an order of bread sticks. Can you ask for extra nuts and chocolate sauce?" Gazzy begged me on that last part.

"Yes I can do that. Ok so I have Ig, Gazzy, and Nudge. So Angel, Sweetie do you know what I can get you?" I bent down so I can look her in the eyes.

"Yes Max, I know what I would like. Could I get the same thing as Nudge but with a cheese pizza instead of a meat-lovers pizza?" Angel asked as she smiled at me looking so angelic. (Don't fall into the trap…)

"Yes sweetie I can get that for you. Ok so Fang what do you want?" I turned around to find Fang nowhere to be seen. "Hey anyone see where Fang went to?"

"Yeah Max he went to your room." Angel said as she played with her bear.

"Ok thanks angel!" I said as I walked out of the room. "Hey Fang what do you want to eat? I asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"A pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, and extra cheese, oh and also no mushrooms on that pizza, I'll take some fries, a Sunday, with extra wipe cream, I will also have 2 apple pies, oh yeah and anything to drink ." Fang said without even looking up from his laptop.

"Ok with all of the food they ordered you should really come with me to help carry all of the food." I said as I opened the window.

"Ok I will go." Fang said shutting the computer.

"Oh by the way we have a lot of flying to do." I said with a "Sigh."


	4. Chapter 4

After flying all over town we had all 6 pizzas, breadsticks, and drinks.

"Now we just need to stop at McDonalds." I said ready to pass out.

"Great." Fang said sarcastically.

"Ok there is one down there. Do you want me to go and get it?" I asked

"Um no I got it. Just hold the pizza and bread sticks, I got the drinks and will get the McDonalds." Fang said as he handed me the pizzas and bread sticks. Fang flew down to get the food and was back in less than 5 minutes.

"Ok let's head back." Fang said before he turned to fly back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel we walked into the kid's room and found Nudge and Angel crying. Fang and I exchanged glances and he nodded.

"Hey guys we got the food." I said after I set the food down and stood by the table. Gazzy looked at me a little sad but he was not crying

Fang took a more direct approach. "Ok why are you guys crying? I mean come on we got food."

"Not hungry." Nudge said as she collapsed on the bed. Ok now I and Fang just looked at each other. I was really worried now; I mean Nudge is always hungry! Then it hit me.

"Total." I said. Fang looked at me a little confused but Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all looked at me.

"What?" Fang whispered in my ear. I ignored him and limped over to a chair and sat down.

"That's what's wrong. Something happened to Total." Gazzy nodded. "So what happened?"

"We got this note." Angel said. I looked at Angel; her eyes were red and puffy. She had tears streaking down her face you could still she the lines on her face from previous tears because of all the dirt. (Man if they were not all depressed I would order them to take a shower.) She really loved that dog.

"Dear Maximum," I read the letter aloud so Iggy could know what it said. Man I hate it when someone calls me by my full name. "I would like to tell you that your dog Total has been taken to the School. We took him because you were not willing to come to the School. So we are now giving you a reason to come can't wait to see you, Love Ari." I finished reading and now looked around the room. Angel was still crying but everyone else had stopped.

"Guys it's just a dog." Fang broke the silence that had come over the room.

"No he is not just a dog, he was our dog. Don't go pretending that your too tough to care about him, because you're not! We miss him and so do you. It was your stupid idea to even leave him at home. I should have brought him! Why did I listen to you? You were the one with the great idea to even let Angel have a dog! Much less a talking dog!" Nudge was screaming at Fang. We were all just looking at her like she was crazy. If looks could kill hers would have.

"Nudge chill." I said trying to keep my voice even and calm.

"I will not chill. I am so tired of him." She said that as she pointed at Fang. Fang was smart he stayed quiet. I looked at both of them as they had a stare down.

"Look fighting each other is getting us nowhere. We need a plan." I said.

"I have a plan how about Fang stops trying to forget about Total." Nudge muttered back.

"Look we have a choice, they want Max so are we going to risk her just to get a dog?" Fang said as he looked at Nudge.

"Shut up Fang. No one asked you, just go back to being the silent type." Nudge said back in a slightly quieter voice. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on her and Angel's bed.

"Nudge you are being a bully." Gazzy said as he turned away from the window to look at Nudge.

"Gazzy stop being a baby. This is between Fang and me." She turned to face Fang. "Of course Max is going to be ok. She has been in danger before." Nudge said her voice was still not a normal inside voice but we would take it.

"You don't know that. Maybe they don't even have Total, and it is all just a trap to get Max." Fang said back. I have to say he did have a point, but Angel is super upset. What to do?

"Well maybe they do have Total but they don't want Max!" Nudge said back. Now she has a point too.

"Do I get a say in this?" I yelled over their bickering. "I mean does anyone else get a say in this? This involves all of us not just you two. Look let's just eat and think of a plan. Total is not going to be saved on empty stomachs." So we all ate and no one talked. They were all to tense to say anything. I felt really bad for them. "Let's think of a plan." I said after everyone had finished eating.

"Ok you go first." Ig said after wiping his mouth.

"Fine… how about Fang, Iggy and I go to the school, save Total then come back here?" I asked.

"How come I can't go, I mean he is my dog?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Because sweetie, we should stay in groups of three. I can't leave Fang because he and Nudge are arguing. Also Iggy can't stay back because last time him and Gazzy were left home alone unsupervised they blew up the house. And sweetie your still only six." I finished eying Iggy and Gazzy. That last part brought one high-fives between them.

"Well why don't you stay?" Angel asked ignoring her brother and Iggy.

"Because I'm the girl with the plan." I said smirking at Angel. "Ok we will leave in the morning, everyone get a good night sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok guys if we are not back within 24 hours that is when you come for us, unless we contact you and say otherwise. Under stood?" I asked as I shoved a T-shirt in to my backpack.

"Yes we got it." Gazzy said looking at Nudge. They had not talked to each other since Nudge called him a baby.

"Angel no funny business while I'm gone ok?" I asked hoping that she was listening to me and not someone's mind.

"Yes Max, don't worry I will be the perfect little angel." She said that while she unfurled her wings and acted innocent. We all laughed, well minus Fang but he did smile a little. He was really tense, I mean we were all tense but I mean really tense. Like more than Iggy and I were. I walked over to Nudge.

"Nudge I'm counting on you. I need you to look after Gazzy and Angel. Be a good leader, but not too bossy." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Yes Max I can do that." Nudge said looking up at me.

"Promise me, because you know that as long as I'm gone you're the oldest girl. Angel will look up to you." I said remembering how strong she has been during the time we have been on the run.

"Yeah I promise." I hugged her after she said that. Then I waved good bye and went over to hug Angel and Gazzy. After we had all said our goodbyes, Fang opened a window and we prepared to fly.

"Wait, wait, make sure that when you get Total you tell him that I was super worried about him and I miss him like crazy!" Angel said this as she fought back some tears.

"I will sweetie!" I said as I jumped out the window and snapped out my wings. I flew in front of the two guys until Fang caught up to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fang asked.

"Yes. It's for the kids." I said looking at him as we flew.

"Ok as long as your cool with it." Fang said

"Don't worry Fang. I am going to be fine." I said still watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

We had been flying for 4 hours and were getting pretty close to the school. Let's just say we were all really, really tense, and that is to say the least.

"Ok guys if something happens and we get separated meet in the courtyard or fly above the courtyard, wait there." I said making sure there would be no way anyone is getting left behind, not here.

"What if we can't?" Ig asked.

"Um then yell and scream at the top of your lungs." Was my best response on my adrenalin lit brain.

"Great. This should go well." Iggy said sounding really sarcastic.

"Yep." Was Fang's response to Iggy's sarcastic remark. So for the rest of the flight no one talked, not until the school was in sight. As soon as I saw the school it sent a shiver up my spine… the bad kind you get when something is going to go wrong.

"Here we are. Ok let's find an open window to climb through or land on the roof then we will find Total. Got it?" I asked.

"Yea we got it." Iggy said. We landed on top of the roof and Fang pulled me aside.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fang said he was looking at me like this will be the very last time he may see me. For all we know it could be.

"Fang its ok we are going to be fine." I said as I looked up at him. What happened next surprised me. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me right on the lips. I kissed him back not even thinking about where we were and what could happen to one of us.

"I sure hope your right." Fang said as we broke apart.


	7. Chapter 7

We were inside the school, our worst nightmares come true here. All of those awful memories started to flood back to me. I was freaking out on the inside but I did not dare show it on the outside. We walked down a long hallway looking for where they would be keeping a talking dog. Iggy looked how I felt, he was completely white (well whiter than normal) I walked over to him and took his hand. He gave me a thankful smile; I knew it must be even worse for him. Iggy can't even see where we were going or where the closest escape was. His senses are also better than ours. The smells of chemicals were even stronger for him. This was also the place that he lost his sight! Man I hope nothing goes wrong.

-Angel's POV-

Max, Fang, and Iggy had been gone for 4 and half hours and all they had been doing is watching T.V.

"Nudge what do you think Max is doing right now?" I asked as sweetly as possible even though I can read her, I thought it would make a good conversation.

"I think that she is kicking Ari's butt, and saving Total." Nudge said without even looking up from her magazine. (I knew she was going to say that.) I decided to read Gazzy's mind instead of actually asking him.

Gazzy thought. Max you better save Total then get back here!

Don't worry Gazzy she will. I thought back to him. He turned around to look at me. He gave me the same look that Max always gave me. Max please come back soon. Angel thought to herself.

-Max POV-

We had been walking up and down hallways for half an hour. Still no sign of Total, or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't like this." I whispered to Fang and Ig.

"I don't either. It's super quiet." Fang whispered back.

"I can't hear anything. It's like the school is completely empty." Ig said.

"Yeah well we know that would never happen. Hey look that door says animals. Do you think Total would be kept in there?" I asked Fang, as Iggy listened for anyone.

"Yeah I guess we could try. I mean he is a dog… that can talk… anyways let's just look." Fang said. We all walked into the room marked animals. Fang walked in front holding my hand and Iggy walked behind me with a finger through one of my belt loops. We got into the room just to find a bunch of crates. Some had animals in it some didn't. There was one that had a creepy looking cat in it. The longer I looked at it the more it freaked me out. It looked like it was part dog. It had huge paws, a muzzle, and a wagging poodle tail. If that is not weird then you need to read that sentence again.

"Ok stay together, we don't know what could happen if one of these things got loose." I said as we continued down the rows. Fang was still holding my hand, and I was glad too. I was so freaked! All of a sudden we heard a sound. It sounded like a voice. Fang instantly pulled me down to the ground, so because Iggy was holding on to me, he came down too.

"Shhh!" Iggy said to me and Fang. He was trying to hear the voice.

"Wait. I need to tell you guys something." I said trying to get their attention.

"Shhh!" Iggy and Fang both yelled at me.

"It's important!" I said in a loud whisper.

"What?" Fang said as I turned to face him.

"That sounded like Total's voice!" I said as I started to stand up. Fang and Iggy automatically pulled me back down. "What?" I asked now talking even louder.

"What if it's not?" Fang asked.

"But what if it is?" I asked back.

"You two are totally crushing on each other." Iggy said with a snicker. Fang and me both turned to stare at him. Of course he had no idea that we were staring at him so I turned back to Fang hoping my cheeks were not totally red.

"NOT THE TIME IG!" I said in a loud whisper turning back around to yell at him. Then I turned back to Fang. "I'm going to look. You two can either come with me or stay here." I said to Fang as I started to stand up, and of course they both followed. We went around the corner, and I was worried about what I would see. I gasped when I looked into a crate to find a little fur ball crying in a corner of his cage. Yes indeed it was Total. He was mumbling to himself so quietly even Iggy could not hear him. I walked up to his cage and shook it with all my might. He started growling at me.

"Hey, hey hands of the cage. I was not crying *sniffle* *sniffle*…" Total said as he tried to dry his tears.

"Oh yes you were." I said trying not to smile. He recognized my voice so he spun around fast wagging his tail.

"Oh Max I knew you would come to save me! How's Angel? Hey Fang, Iggy you guys came to save me too! I bet Angel and Nudge made you guys come. Hey by the way do you have any food?" Total said as he ran in circles chasing his tail. If he did not shut up there will be no way I'm taking him home.

"Ok your talking more than Nudge, Angel and Gazzy combined. How about you shut up." I said as I watched him settle down.

"Ok let's get you and him outa here before something happens. Ok?" Fang asked as he undid Totals cage.

"Yeah let's get out of here! This was way easier then I thou…" I never got to finish right then the room flooded with erasers. Crap! Fang set Total down and pulled me behind him. I gripped Iggy's hand as Fang pulled me behind him. I had Iggy to my left, Total on the floor to my right and Fang standing in front of me.

"Hello Max I can see that you got my note." Ari stepped out of the crowd and peered behind Fang to see me.

"Ari just let us go. All we want is the dog." Fang said surprisingly calm.

"Sorry to break it to you but that's not your dog." Ari whistled and Total trotted over. Ari scooped him up and pulled on the fur on his back. Soon all the fur was gone and we could see metal… great we almost brought home a metal dog. Angel would have loved that. (Notice the sarcasm there)

"Great." Fang said to me in a low whisper.

"To tell you the Truth I have no idea where your dog is… all I knew is that he was not with you so that made him the perfect bate." Ari said with an evil smile on his face. I also heard Fang mutter something under his breath. This sucks… and it's my entire fault.


	8. Chapter 8

We were still in that room with Ari, erasers, and the fake metal Total… what the perfect time to have to use the bathroom! Anyways… I was thankfully my leg was pretty much better since we heal a lot faster than normal humans.

"Come on Ari just let us go!" I found myself yelling from behind Fang.

"Umm let me think about that… yeah NO!" Ari said to me.

"Well what do you want?" I stepped out from behind Fang and screamed at him.

"Is it not obverse! I want you to have never existed!" Ari yelled back.

"Well that's a little cold." Iggy said smirking.

"Shut up! Your nothing but a blind good for nothing freak." Ari said towards Iggy.

"Hey how about you shut up dog boy! Your nothing but a good for nothing mutant freak that likes to kidnap little girls, beat people up, and you don't care about anyone other than yourself! Maybe that's why Jeb likes me better!" I had no idea I could be so mean! Score 1 for Max! Ari just looked at me. Ha I cut deep!

"That's it get them but leave Max for me. Daddy has special plans for his favorite little girl." Ari said as all chaos broke loose. Fang grabbed me and I got Ig together we ran for the door. With erasers hot on our trail. I looked at Fang.

"We can never out run them! We are fast but their faster!" I yelled to Fang as he held on to my right wrist and I had a death grip on Iggy's hand with my left. We were all running as fast as possible, but the erasers were closer and closer with each step. They were running on all fours like stupid dogs. One of them actually snapped at my foot!

"Then we will fight them. I'm not letting them have you." Fang yelled over the pounding footsteps.

"Fine if that what you think we should do." I said. I came to a quick stop and before the dumb dogs knew what was happening we were kicking their butts! Thankfully Ari was not with them. So we knocked out about 20 when Ari came with about 30 more, the only difference is that those erasers had guns. Great! They all pointed their guns at me… not we, ME! How could this get any worse.

"If you two move a muscle I will have them shoot, and there is no way she can get away from 30 guns." Ari said. I looked at Fang, and I looked right into his eyes. I was scared and my eyes showed it, if he was scared for me he did not show it. On the other hand Iggy was super pale. "Now step away and come over to the wall to my right." Ari said with a smile. Reluctantly Fang graved Ig's arm and pulled him to the wall.

"Stop Ari!" I yelled when he walked over to Fang and Iggy.

"What did you just say?" Ari yelled at me.

"You can have me, but why take them down too?" I asked Ari… more liked begged!

"You're so right Max." Ari said as he snapped his fingers. Two erasers came and put handcuffs on to my wrist.

"Max you don't know what you're doing!" Fang yelled at me.

"Yes I do! I'm getting you guys out of here!" I said back.

"Max, but you're still stuck here." Fang said.

"Then that's a small price I will have to pay for keeping the people I love safe." I said back as I took a step toward Fang.

"Max…" Fang started.

"Shut up!" Ari yelled at us when he got back in the room.

"Hey I am not going to see them for a while so you will let me speak to them!" I yelled at Ari. He then decided to come up and hit me across the face with his claws. My cheek was bleeding and I looked like I had whiskers on one side.

"Fine you have 5 minutes." Ari said smiling evilly at Fang. As if he was saying "She's mine now!"

"Fine!" I said as I brought my handcuffed hands to my cheek. Fang came towards me. He said "Max." He touched my cheek before continuing. "What if I never see you again?"

"Then you will take great care of the flock for me, and keep them safe." I said trying to keep my cool. Even though it finally hit me, I may never see my flock ever again. They were my family, what if I never saw them ever again what would I do?

"Max this is not a good idea…" Fang started.

"Look we have less than 5 minutes. Let's not fight." I said to him looking up at him.

"Fine." Fang said then he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was long and deep. Like we were kissing for the last time, and maybe we were. After we broke apart I went over to Iggy. I gave him a long weird hug since I was handcuffed and he hugged me back. I could tell that he was worried about me.

I told him. "Don't worry Ig. I promise I will come back. Just please help Fang with the kids, help him out."

"I will Max I promise." Ig said. Then he leaned down and gave me a little kiss on my cheek. I smiled and gave him one last hug.

"Guys have you ever heard the saying, if you love someone let them free and if they come back then it was yours, if it does not then it never was. Always remember that ok?" I told them.

"Yeah Max sure whatever you want." Iggy said to me. Just then the doors swung open and guess who came in. The one and only Ari of course, he strolled in with about 15 erasers. Great!

"Ok Max times up." Ari said sweetly… ha-ha not!

"Fine… Bye guys." I went over and let them hug me since I was handcuffed. After the hugs, Ari pulled me over to him. Two erasers went and held Iggy and three went to grab Fang. They had cloths in their hands and I instantly knew what they were.

"No, no stop! You can't knock them out! You said they can leave!" I yelled at the erasers and Ari.

"They can leave, but they can't know the location of the school." Ari said to us.

"Are you stupid, we flew here remember, I think we would know how to get here." I said to Ari.

"Your right Max, I think that we should just you know knock them out." Ari said looking especially evil.

"NO, no just let them go!" I yelled at Ari trying to struggle out of his grasp. I kicked him hard in the leg, and ran over to stand in front of Fang and Iggy. Suddenly the erasers took out their guns and pointed them at me.

"Come here Max you would not want one of your flock members to get hurt." Ari said to me. I turned made eye contact with Fang then walked over to Ari. "Good girl." He turned me to Face Fang and Iggy. "Say bye, bye to them." Ari said. Just before I was going to say something Ari slapped a rag over my mouth and nose. It had knock out gas all over it. I heard Fang yell something but it was too late. My vision got blurry and I felt very dizzy. I looked at Fang and Ig now knowing this maybe the very last time I saw them. Soon I hit the ground and saw about 5 erasers trying to hold Fang back so he could not rush to my side. The last thing I remember is Iggy crying silently and struggling against 2 erasers and Fang mouthing my name. Then everything went black and I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

-Fang POV-

We had just lost Max. They had knocked her out then Ari dragged her out. Iggy and I were then thrown into a helicopter. Then we were thrown out of the copter when we were about 26 miles from Max. They threw us out and as soon as we were out of their reach we snapped our wings open.

"Let's call the kids." Fang suggested to Iggy.

"Good idea… but let's not tell them about Max." Iggy said back.

"Yeah I don't think they can take it over the phone." Fang said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding no matter how we tell them they are not going to take it well?" Ig said. I could tell he was not taking it well.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Fang said. "Let's pick up some food for them… then drop the news on them. We better hurry it's getting close to 6:00, you know 24 hours since we left. If we don't hurry they will go looking for us." Fang said.

"Yeah ok." Iggy said looking away. I am not good with this kind of stuff. I don't like to be in charge and now seeing how hard it is going to be… I really missed Max. We had been without Max for a little less than an hour, but even with just this short amount of time gone I realized how hard our new life without her is going to be.

"There is a place for food down there let's just get a pizza and head back. I'm guessing they have eaten something so just 2 pizzas will do." I said. "sigh"

"Yeah whatever." Iggy said as he started to descend. We flew down and got two large pepperoni pizzas and called the kids that we were running a little late, and that we would give them details later.

-Nudges POV-

Fang, Iggy and Max had been gone for 19 hours. Fang had called me on my cell and said they were running late, and would give her details later. The kids were asleep, thank god. I felt worried, but I did not know why. It's like my heart knew something but it would not tell my brain. I had no idea what could be happening to them to make me feel so weird. Anyways I could not sleep. I tried so hard to get a little sleep but whatever I did I just could not sleep. I hope they get back soon!

-Fangs POV-

We were approaching the hotel and I saw the window open and knew soon I would have to tell three little kids that Max had been taken by the school. Max was like a mom to them. They really needed her. Great… this is going to be harder than I thought. I was also a little irritated with Nudge… I was right they did not have Total but I was not going to say anything because how sad they will be. I flew in first and Iggy came in behind me. Thankfully they looked like they were asleep. Just then Nudge popped up from one bed and looked at us. Then Angel's little head came up on the other bed. Lastly Gazzy sleepily looked up at us from the other side of Angel.

"Fang, Iggy, Ma…!" Nudge said excitedly then got a look of worry on her face when she realized Max was not with us.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked now fully wake and worried.

"Fang please tell me what you're thinking is not true?" Angel ran over to stand in front of me.

"Sorry Angel… I would if I could." I said looking down at her as her face got red and she started to cry. She just looked up at me like any normal 6 year old would look at her older brother. I put the food down and went over and picked Angel up into my arms. I had seen Max do it thousand times when Angel or Gazzy was crying. Even when Nudge was smaller she would hold her. Now I was the one caring for them now. Angel was sobbing into my shoulder, as I watched the rest of them, Nudge collapsed in Ig's arms and Gazzy sat on the bed trying to be strong. I did not even tell them what had happen all they knew was that something did happen to Max and that she was gone. Angel knew because I thought it but Nudge and Gazzy had no idea how bad this was going to be…

"Well what happened to Max?" Gazzy asked walking up to look up at me. I had to watch him start to cry and look at me questioningly.

"Well it's a long story… Let Ig change into some new clothes (His were bloody from the fight) and let me and him eat." I said bouncing Angel up and down, trying to calm her down. She still sobbed into my shoulder.

Fang I can't help it… You know I'm only six. Angel's thoughts broke into my head.

I know sweetie, its ok. I thought back as I cradled her.

Thank you Fang, I love you and I know you miss her even more then I do. Angel thought to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Love you too sweetie and yeah I think we all miss her... but you know what we'll live, and I have a feeling she will come back to us. I thought as I hugged her closer to me. I let her sit in my lap as I ate some pizza. She rested her head against my chest and I tried to calm her down a little, but we were all wound tighter then I had ever seen us.

"Ok so you guys want to know what happen to Max right." I spoke up. I think they were all surprised to hear me speak. For many reasons, for one, I don't talk much, two, they probably thought I was also in shock of what happen to Max.

"Yeah… I guess that we should know what happened." Nudge said with a "sigh"

"Ok I will tell you guys. Well first it stated by us breaking into the school from the roof. Once we were in the school we started to walk up and down hall ways. We finally came to a room marked animals. Max thought that we should check it out since Total is a dog. So we went in, Max heard something and said that she thought it was Total. So she got up and went to look. She found him, and then erasers flooded the room. Total ended up not being Total. Ari said that he wanted Max so we all took off running. Max thought that we could not out run them so we stopped to fight. We got about 20 down when Ari came back with 30 more; the 30 erasers had guns and pointed them at Max. Ari told us to go over to a wall or he would have them shoot at Max. We knew, he knew, and Max knew that he totally would. So we left Max, Ari threatened to do something to me and Ig, max flipped out. Then they were going to knock us out, so Max flipped out again. Finally Ari said "say goodbye." Right when she was going to say something Ari slapped a rag with knock out gas on it over Max's mouth and nose. I yelled her name but she was already loosing conciseness. By then 5 erasers were holding me down and 3 on Iggy. We were both trying to get to her but it was too late. Then Ari dragged Max out and I and Iggy were thrown into a copter. After a short ride they threw us out and we came back here." I said that was probably the most they had ever heard me say in one time period.

"You let her go! Fang I thought you would fight back, why did you even leave her side for a second?" Nudge yelled through tears. Iggy put his hands on her shoulders. Nudge started crying harder.

"Nudge, Nudge its ok." Ig turned her around to face him "We could not do anything. I'm sorry, we all lost Max tonight, and you know what we are all going to help each other get through it." Ig said. I had never heard him be so comforting. Nudge finally lost all control over her tears. She collapsed into Ig's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Angel had been watching it all, now she started to cry too. I held her close to me, and let her cry into my chest. Gazzy who had been holding back all of his tears finally let them all fall out. I held Angel in one arm and used my other arm to pull Gazzy into me for a hug; he wrapped his arms around my stomach and cried. They really missed Max.


	10. Chapter 10

-Max POV-

Ouch, I hit my head on something over me. Where am I? Finally it all came back to me. Fang, Iggy, Ari, the kids and the school, everything came flooding back to me, everything I had ever known had just been stripped away from me. I was in a cage, back in the school, trapped again. I was just glad that Fang and Iggy were back with the kids, safe. Something inside me told me that, it told me that somehow all of us were going to get through this and some day we will be back together. I hope that I can live through the time in between.

-Fang POV-

I finally got the kids to go to bed. Well Angel and Gazzy, I let Nudge stay up because now she is really one of the oldest.

"Night sweetie." I said to Angel.

"Goodnight Fang, love you." Angel told me, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you too sweetie, now get some sleep." I told her as she laid her head on the pillow. I walked out and shut the door. Gazzy already a sleep in the other bed.

"Ok the kids are all asleep." I said

"Good, now what's the plan?" Ig asked. He was sitting next to Nudge on the couch.

"What do you mean? There is no plan." I said as I sat across from them.

"That's a joke right? I mean there is always a plan? I mean how else do you plan to save Max?" Nudge asked looking at me.

I sighed then said "We aren't, no one is going to save Max." the look of disappointment that came across her face is indescribable. "Look, I made a promise to Max. It was a while ago but I did make that promise."

"Well what was the promise?" Ig asked me.

"She asked me one night if something ever happened to her that if it put you guys in danger or anywhere near the school that we would not go after her." I said with a sigh. "She made me promise and right before Ari knocked her out she gave me a look that said remember your promise. So no, no plan, no going to save Max and Iggy you remember what she said that applies here." Their mouths were wide open.

"Well then. I guess that we will not be saving Max we will just have to wait till she comes back." Ig said. Nudge jumped up.

"Are you both crazy?" Nudge screamed at us. Just then I heard Angel whimper.

"Great…" Iggy grumbled. I stood up and went into the kids' room. Angel was lying down whining. She must be having a nightmare, I thought to myself. Just then she sat up.

She was screaming "Max, Max, Max!" She had tears rolling down her face, but she looked like she was still half asleep.

"Shhh! Sweetie calm down, don't wake your brother." I walked over to her and sat down on the side of her bed. She was still yelling Max's name. So I did what all good people do, I slapped my hand over her mouth one hand, and I picked her up with my other arm. She was kicking the whole time I carried her out of the room. Nudge and Iggy stood up as soon as they heard us come in.

"What is going on?" Nudge said as I came in holding Angel upside down with a hand over her mouth. Angel was kicking and waving her arms around like crazy as I carried her carefully through the doorway.

"I think she is having a nightmare. She just kept yelling for Max. I did not want her to walk Gazzy up so I put a hand on her mouth and carried her out, if you don't mind help me calm her down." I said as her foot came dangerously close to my head. I flipped her and laid her down on the couch and Nudge came over to hold down Angel as I tried to wake her up. Iggy had the great idea to dump a glass of water on her. Nudge and I just looked at him.

"Really?" Nudge yelled at him, but it worked. Angel woke up coughing and crying.

"wha, what's going on?" She asked us.

"Shhh, sweetie, it was just a dream." I said smoothing her hair as she sat up soaking wet.

"Why am I wet? Oh never mind… Fang it was not a dream!" She turned to face me. "It was real, wait what are we doing at a hotel? We were on a street, and Max was walking down it, we were on roofs wearing ski masks. She walked down the alley and then you gave the signal..." Angel started to cry again. "It had to be real… It just had to be!" She was crying harder than before.

"Honey its ok. Here what did we look like?" Nudge asked.

"Well we looked a little older then we are now. Like our hair was longer, and me, Gazzy and you were taller. Iggy also looked fatter." Angel said with a smile all over her face. Nudge started laughing when she said Iggy was fat.

"Hey! So you're saying I get fat." Iggy said.

"No! I'm saying you already are fat… but you get fatter!" Angel said

"Hey!" Ig said to Angel's general area.

"That's what you get for dumping water all over me!" Angel gestured to her soaking body. Nudge started to laugh at Iggy, but I was really looking at the way Angel was staring at Iggy, then Ig nodded and smiled. So I guessed that they were communicating through her mind powers.

"Hey whatever you're saying you can say to all of us." Nudge spoke up and looked at both of them.

"Oh I just told him I was joking and that he was not the fat one. He asked who was… so I said Fang." Angel smiled sweetly at me. Nudge laughed hysterically.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I chased her around. I finally caught her and graved her ankle and held her upside down with one hand. She started to laugh, and I remembered Nudge had laughed. "And you think it's funny!" I ran over and picked Nudge up and flung her over my left shoulder. She started to kick her feet and pound on my back with her hands. Iggy just sat there looking amused.

"Put us down Fang!" Nudge said laughing hard.

"Fang, all the blood is rushing to my head, and when I laugh it does not make it any better." Angel said through laughter.

"Well don't call me fat and don't laugh at what the little blonde says." I said as Angel pouted over the little blonde comment and Nudge laughed even harder. I started to spin so they would get dizzy.

"Fang I'm going to puke." Nudge yelled at me.

"Fine I will put you guys down and Ig go get a towel for Angel, and Nudge get her some new pajamas for her." I said as I dumped Nudge on the couch. I then tossed Angel into the air and caught her in my arms. She was still laughing when Nudge and Iggy came back with the towel and clothes.

"Thanks guys." Angel said as I wrapped her in to towel.

"What's going on?" Gazzy asked as he stepped out of the bedroom. His entry brought on more extreme laughing from the girls. Gazzy just stood there looking confused.

"Long story Gazzy I'll tell you later." Iggy said.

"Well it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning… you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked as Angel climbed into my lap.

"Yeah sure what about a scary movie, where monsters try to tear apart little kids and take them back to the mad scientist's lair where they are tested on to further the knowledge of the scientist?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

"Umm I think I've seen that movie… oh wait I am living in that movie." Nudge said looking at Gazzy like wow very creative.

"Oh yeah… oh, oh, oh do you know what? We should make a movie like that I mean it could be one of those that is based off of a true story!" Gazzy said

"Yeah like that's a great idea…" Ig mumbled to himself as he popped some popcorn. I decided to just put something on. So I flipped on the TV and some show was on. All the kids went quiet and watched TV. After about 3 hours of watching TV everyone fell asleep, minus me of course. I mean I had just lost Max to Ari. Ick… I would hate to see what they are doing to her right now. I can't believe that she just let them take her; she did not even fight Ari. Stupid erasers, why on earth do they want her anyways?

-MAX POV-

I had spent the last 3 hours crying my eyes out. I really missed my flock. Why did they even want me, all I want is to be home with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and even Total! They were like my whole life, what am I going to do without them? Suddenly all the lights came on and I tried to dry my tears.

"Well, well, well how are you Maximum?" Ari came and stopped in front of my cage. I tried to ignore him but he would not go away.

"How do you think I'm doing? I just had everything that ever mattered to me striped away and now you're asking how I'm doing!" I started yelling at him, I was extremely mad. "How do you think it would feel if everything that every meant anything to you was taken from you."

"Well if you put it that way I guess you're not doing too well." He said bending down with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh you think? What do you want any way?" I asked then looked away.

"Oh dad wants to run some experiments on you." Ari said as he opened the door and slapped hand cuffs on my wrist.

"Great sounds like a load of fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah it will be!" Ari said smiling evilly at me. I smirked at him before he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out. We went down a series of hallways till we came to a room with a metal table in it. Ari put me down took off the handcuffs and strapped me to the table. He left the room and made sure to look the door. I struggled a little but then I just laid there and waited for something to happen or someone to come. After about 10 minutes I started getting bored, so I tried to see if I could get loose. I could not and then my nose had an itch, great… would they just get it over with. Just as I thought that someone came in.


	11. Chapter 11

-FANG POV-

I turned off the TV and carried Angel to her room. I put her into her bed and went back into the living room. I saw Iggy walking towards me carrying Nudge in his arms. She was completely knocked out. She must be really tired.

"You got her?" I asked Ig.

"Yeah I got her, you can get Gazzy." Iggy said as he carefully carried Nudge.

"Ok but what bed are you putting her in?" I asked as I walked over to Gazzy.

"Oh I was going to put her in with Angel, and then I was going to sleep on the couch." Ig said

"No dude you've had a long day. I'll sleep on the couch you can take my bed." I said picking Gazzy up and throwing him over my shoulder. I know very nice.

"Ok whatever you say." He dumped Nudge next to Angel and I went in and put Gazzy on the other bed. Iggy went into the room Max and I had shared and fell asleep. I walked over to the couch and tried to sleep. About 4 hours after everyone had gone to bed I was still up so I heard the little footsteps coming from the kid's room. I walked to the door and was going to open it when it swung open. I jumped back and so did Angel. Her eyes were red and her face looked damp from some fresh tears. I looked at her as she tried to dry some of her tears. I graved her hand and pulled her through the door. I shut the door to make sure we did not wake anyone. I then picked her up and walked over to the couch. I sat her in my lap and wrapped her into a blanket. She cried for a little in my arms then after she calmed down.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked rocking her back and forth.

"I had another dream about Max. I miss her Fang, I want her back here." Angel said trying to catch her breath.

"I know sweetie, we all do. We all really need Max." I said to her as sweetly as I possibly could.

"What do you need Max for?" Angel asked looking up at me. "I mean it's not like she takes care of you like a mom, that's what me, Gazzy, and Nudge need her for."

"Well, Max is my best friend. She is someone I can tell everything too." I said.

"Oh well I guess that could be something you need her for." Angel said looking like she was having a hard time comprehending the idea. "Fang, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked a little scared.

"Do you love Max?" Angel asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"What do you mean Angel? I love all of you guys. You guys are my family." I said a little confused.

"Well you may love all of us, but you love Max differently. I can feel it coming from you, when I look into your head." Angel said still looking like she is calculating something.

"Angel what do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant but not wanting to admit it.

"Fang I can read your mind, I know you know what I mean." Angel said looking seriously at me.

"Angel gets some sleep we will talk in the morning." I said after seeing her yarn multiple times during our conversation. She lay up against my chest and graved on to my shirt. It was like her security blanket I had seen her do it a thousand times when she leaned up against Max or even Nudge. She fell asleep quickly and I was glad. I finally got some sleep too, even though I had nightmares about Max being at the school.


	12. Chapter 12

-MAX POV-

After multiple needles were stuck into my arms I felt totally drained mentally and physically. Finally they had me drink some gross liquid and undid the straps. I sat up and jumped off of the table. I instantly fell to the floor. I was dizzy and felt like I was going to puke. Ari came over to where I was laying on the floor clutching my stomach. He picked me up and carried me in his arms. I was so weak that they did not even put the handcuffs on me. Ari carried me all the way back to the cage I was in. He threw me in to the cage, and locked the door leaving me laying there feeling sick. I started to cry, I really missed the flock. The only thing that kept me going is the fact that I know the flock needs me and I need them more than anything in the entire world. Why did the school want me? Dang all I want is to go home!

-FANG POV-

I woke up with Angel still in my lap and Nudge was on the couch across from us flipping through a magazine. She looked at me and saw I was up.

"Hey so where to now?" Nudge asked me.

"Good morning to you too. And to answer your question I don't know… but I thought maybe California"

"Really?" Nudge jumped up and down. Super excited about California. "Wait… the school is in California, Fang why are we going to California?" Nudge asked as she stopped jumping and starred at me.

"Well I was just thinking that if somehow Max could get out of there, it would be easier for her to find us… or we find her." I said standing up still holding a sleeping Angel in my arms. Nudge looked shocked. It was like she could not believe what I was saying.

"I thought we were not going to get Max?" Nudge said looking suspicious.

"We are not… she will come to us." I said pouring some juice, still holding Angel with one arm. Her head on my shoulder fast asleep.

"And how on earth do you know this?" Nudge said following me into the kitchen.

"You might think that I am crazy but somehow I can feel it. I can feel that one day she will come back to us. Hey by the way could you please get Gazzy up? Also please pack Angels backpack… She had a rough night last night." I said walking back over to the couch to put Angel down. After I set her down I went to start packing. Nudge had looked at me a little funny but then she walked off looking like she knew exactly what I meant.

"Fang what should we do with Max's stuff?" Nudge asked as she carried in Max's stuff.

"Umm… Just put it by my stuff I will find something to do it with… okay?" I said giving some of Angel's stuff to Nudge.

After we were all packed we checked out and walked about 2 miles till we came to a clearing without anyone in it. I called everyone into a huddle.

"Okay guys, we have had a little of a rough week… but we survived. We may have lost Max, but I was telling Nudge that we are moving to California. Yeah Max is there but that's not why we are going." I said.

"Well Fang tell us why we are going." Iggy said smirking.

"Well I thought that we could see the town." I said looking around for anything suspicious.

"Stop beating around the bush, Fang. You can tell them or I can." Angel said looking at me looking extremely evil.

"Angel." I bent down to look at her eye to eye. "I'm not scared of you, if anything you should be scared of me." I saw a fearful look cross across her face but within a second she had it hidden then she backed up. I stood up and faced the rest of the group. "Okay then. Let's get ready to fly." I said as I opened my wings. They did the same, and I jumped up into the air and started to fly. They all followed me in silence witch was a good change.

"Fang, do you miss Max?" Nudge asked. Flying up to me, our wings kept us about 6 feet apart.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all do." I said a little irritated. I know she means well but still she knows how we all feel.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nudge said looking away from me. We all just continued to fly in silence. The worst part was that we flew right over the school and it took all of my strength not to dive down there and get Max. Angel started to cry as we flew over, so did Nudge. They both did it even Gazzy shed a tear or two, but he quickly wiped them away. For once Iggy was glad he could not see, finally we came to a clearing in the woods to set up camp. I started a fire, and Nudge and Iggy went off to find food. Angel and Gazzy sat and kept the fire going. When Night fell we all sat around the campfire eating some rabbit. Everyone was still quiet and normally I would love the quiet but this was just a little too quiet.

"Ok so we should find a place to stay, other than the woods." I said.

"Whatever. We all know that without Max were doomed." Nudge said as she curled up into a little ball to sleep.

"No Nudge we are not. We still have each other and as long as we do we are safe. That's all that Max wants. That's why she gave in; to make sure I and Ig could get back to you guys. Do you think that Max would want us to give up?" I stood and continued. "I think that Max let them have her so that they would not take us too. I bet you that if she had fought; to get her to cooperate they probably would have used us as bate. Remember when they took Angel, Max did whatever it took to get her back to us." I was really mad that Nudge had even said that. "I'll be back. Going to go for a walk, I'm going to try and clear my mind." I walked away from the camp feeling defeated. Iggy nodded and sat down next to Nudge. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Angel slept next to her brother and only Iggy and Nudge were up. I walked away trying to think of what Max would do.

I came back about an hour later. I found Nudge cuddled up against Iggy. Angel was still asleep so was Gazzy.

"Nice Ig." I said referring to him and Nudge.

"What are you talking about? Iggy said sounding a little embarrassed.

"I mean you and Nudge. You guys are totally crushing on each other." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"No! Well… no. Whatever!" Iggy said.

"Yeah whatever is right? I mean you're lying through your teeth." I said looking at him.

"Oh so you can crush one Max, but I can't have a thing for Nudge?" Iggy asked.

"Ha! So you do have a thing for Nudge!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh so you have a crush on Max." Iggy said laughing.

"At least I have a crush on someone my age." I said.

"Whatever Fang, I will have a crush on who I want and you will have a crush on who you want. Okay?" Iggy said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah fine, night Ig, I'll take first shift." I said. I shifted on to my side and Iggy pulled Nudge even closer to him. Man I thought him having a crush on Nudge was weird but of course I would not say anything. I stayed up all night thinking about Max. I also could not believe I gave Angel a glimpse of my new skill. Ha, I am glad it scared her that kid needs something to scare her sometimes. I still can't believe that Max is really gone, but it's weird we grew up together I know her like I do the back of my hand. We have been through thick and thin, together. I mean I grew up next to her cage. I got to watch her sleep, I tried to comfort her when our days were really bad, and I would try and make her laugh with a stupid joke. I had no idea when my feelings for her changed. I remember when she would come in and jump on me to get me up. All of a sudden all of these great memories came back to me. I suddenly felt really sad… of course if anyone saw me no one would even think I was upset. I got up and walked around our camp thinking of Max, I finally admitted it to myself I really did love her…


	13. Chapter 13

-Fangs POV-

I am super tired I thought to myself as I walked around to wake everyone else up. I had gotten exactly 0 hours of sleep last night. I had no idea what the next point of my plan was, and I knew that if Max was here she would know what to do. I am really bad at this leader thing.

"Hey Fang I'm hungry can we get some food?" Nudge said sounding extremely tired.

"Yeah of course, get the rest of them up, I will figure out what I did with Max's bank card." I said as I shuffled in my pack. Nudge rolled her eyes then walked over to Gazzy and kicked his feet. Once he was up she walked over to Angel and shook her awake. Lastly she went over to Iggy and Slapped his back… hard too. They were all up and were moving sleepily. Nudge was the only one fully wake. Angel was even dozing back to sleep as she walked, she looked like she was sleep walking. I went over and picked her up because we had to keep moving. Soon she was asleep again in my arms. I opened my wings and they did the same. "Okay you guys up and away, also tell me if you see somewhere you would like to eat. Oh by the way if they ask whose card it is we are all saying that Nudge is Max. Got it?"

"Why do I have to play Max if they ask?" Nudge asked.

"Because it says on the card that Max is a girl and Angel is too young to be buying us all lunch." I said then jumped into the air. I heard Gazzy laugh then I looked down and saw Nudge on top of him… we really need to get her some anger management. I landed a few feet away from the fight. Angel had woken up and I set her down. Unlike the time she pinned me, Gazzy fought back. Iggy was doing his best to get Nudge off of Gazzy, and Angel was trying to stop them. Well this would be a good time to use my new power. I looked right at Gazzy and Nudge and just like that my power worked. Angel screamed, Iggy asked what happened and I just looked at them.

"How did you do that?" Angel asked when she had finished screaming. Iggy was walking around feeling a frozen Nudge and Gazzy. No I did not freeze them I simply made time stop around them.

"I told you, you should be scared of me now when I turn it off Angel you and I will hold Gazzy and Iggy you will hold Nudge."

"What I am still confused of what happened." Iggy asked.

"I made time stop around them. Ok now I will move Nudge to one side and Angel, Iggy you guys get Gazzy. Then I and Angel will hold Gazzy and Iggy you can get Nudge. Now when they wake up from it they will be confused ok." I said picking Nudge up and carrying her to one side of the clearing. Iggy got Gazzy and dragged him to the other side. We switched sides, and got a hold of the two of them. "Okay you guys ready?"

"Yep!" Angel said as she sat on Gazzy's back. I blinked three times and they unfroze.

"What the heck?" Nudge and Gazzy yelled at the same time.

"How did I get over here?" Nudge asked as Iggy let go of her.

"Why are you sitting on my back?" Gazzy said as he threw Angel off of him. Angel landed with an oof.

"Guys if you calm down I will tell you how I moved you guys." I said as they all shut up.

"Okay we are all quiet now tell us." Nudge said.

"Fine… It is just my new power I can freeze time see watch, Iggy jump up and down." Iggy looked at me confused but then did as he was told. I timed it right so that when he was in the air I froze him. Nudge screamed and Gazzy gasped. I unfroze him and he acted like nothing happened.

"Did you feel that?" Nudge asked.

"No I did not feel anything." Iggy said.

"Can we just get moving." I said opening my wings and they did the same. We jumped into the air feeling the wind hitting our faces. Even though I felt like half of myself was taken away… Max.

-MAXS POV-

I was still feeling sick even after 3 hours. I have no idea what that liquid was and I don't ever want it ever again. But the joke is on them, I have secretly been planning my escape. There is a small panel on the wall that is hallowed. I bet that a past experiment escaped through there. When I do get out I have to find a way to get my flock.

"Oh Maximum it's time for my revenge." Ari's voice rang through the room. Then he flipped on the lights and walked over to my cage.

"What… do… you… want?" I said too weak to put any sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh I see someone is still a little dizzy from the medication." Ari said opening my cage and yanked me out. He flung me over his shoulder. He walked outdoors and into the courtyard. Now I knew why they gave me that gross liquid, to make sure I could not fly away. There were about 10 erasers out in the courtyard. Ari dropped me and faced me towards a pole. He tied my hands to the pole and made me stand before tying my feet to the bottom of the pole. Ari then proceeded to yank out my wings so they would be completely out. I was starting to get scared; I had no idea what they were planning. I felt extremely weak, my knees started to shake and I almost lost my balance.

"What… the… heck… do… you… want?" I said taking in deep breaths between words.

"Oh don't worry Maximum. This won't hurt at all… oh wait yes it will." Ari said coming over to stand directly behind me, then he morphed into full eraser. I turned my head to look at him and he smiled evilly back at me. He was sharpening his claws… oh crap! Ari was preparing to rip my wings to shreds.

"Ari don't! Get your claws away from my wings!" I screamed at him. I started to struggle; it's no use I can't get away.

"Yeah sure I will get away from your wings when I'm done with them." Ari said as he put his claws on the top of my wings. We put pressure on them then made his claws dig into my feathers. I had to bit my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming. Ari dragged his claws down my wings. Blood covered my back by the time he was done with the first stroke. I was trying really hard to stay strong but it was really, really hard. Soon he had snapped every bone in my wings, shredded all of the feathers and my wings looked like crap. Ari had untied me without even putting restraints on me… big mistake. I was extremely anger. I spun around fast kicking my leg out. I hit him right in the gut; Ari was on the ground before he even knew what hit him. Once he was down I landed a couple kicks in both his sides. I bet I broke at least 5 ribs. Once he was down I went crazy on all of the other erasers. I had all of them down in 8 minutes. I rushed back into the school and ran over to the loss panel. I kicked it in and saw a tunnel. I started to crawl through it. It was dark and even with raptor vision it was hard to see. All I knew was that there is no way I will be able to fly anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

6 months later

-FANGS POV-

It had been about 6 months since the last time we saw Max and to tell you the truth we all still kind of missed her. Every time we went somewhere the kids would look up and down the streets for her. We all so flew a lot more to see if we might bump into her. Also they all acted a little funny. Like Nudge does not talk as much as she used to, Angel does not read minds as much as she used to and lastly Gazzy and Iggy both stopped making bombs all together. I know creepy right; I mean I can't believe we have gone 6 months without a single explosion.

"Guys its time, get your stuff and get ready to fly!" Angel yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of us were sitting.

"Angel what is it time for what?" Nudge asked walking over to get her jacket.

"To find Max what else?" Angel yelled as she threw Iggy's jacket to him. It landed on his head since you know he's blind.

"What?" Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and I all yelled at once.

"Guys get with the program; it's time that we start to search for her." Angel said as she headed for the door. I looked at the rest of the flock their mouths were wide open like they could not believe anything Angel just said. I mean I could not believe what the heck she was saying.

"Are you sure Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"Gazzy you really need to start trusting me… to tell you guys the truth over the past few months I have been getting visions about Max, like instructions on how to find her. The first instruction told me to take you guys into town and go up and down the streets. We will see Max but it's not time to talk to her yet or even let her see us. She's been through a lot… if she saw us she might just loss it. Oh my gosh we have to move we only have an hour to get into town!" Angel said running out the door before anyone could ask any questions. Nudge went running after her with Gazzy close on her tail. Lastly I graved Iggy and ran out the door. They were already flying away so I and Ig had to fly pretty fast to catch up to the kids. Once we were in the town (I can't say where cause you know us we never do that.) we landed on the tallest building.

"Okay Angel what know?" Iggy asked.

"SHHH! She will be walking down this alley any second now… and if anyone of you do anything that she notices us I swear it will not be good… Oh my gosh look, look, look there she is!" Angel said in a loud whisper. We all looked down to the street and sure enough there was Max walking down an alley looking like she could be better. Nudge and Angel gasped and Gazzy's mouth was wide open.

"Holy crap that cannot be Max." Was Nudge's only response.

"But it is… I can't believe this. What did they do to her at the school?" Angel said with a shocked and worried look on her face.

"We have to talk to her." Gazzy said standing up. Angel proceeded to jump on top of him and held him down.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gazzy hissed. But Angel had already slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Everyone down!" Angel said in a loud hiss. I saw Max looking up at us, me and her made eye contact before Gazzy dragged me down and I got Iggy down next to me. Angel was staring at us… and if looks could kill I would not be here to tell you guys about it.

-MAXS POV-

I was walking down the alley I always go. When I looked up and swear I saw Fang and Iggy. But when I looked again I did not see them. I shook my head and continued walking. Just seeing them reminds me of the school and how I escaped. I got out after Ari had torn up my wings. The tunnel lead me about 3 miles from the school I ran all the way into this town and have been here ever since. Now seeing them or thinking I saw them is kind of messing with my head it had been over 6 months since I last saw them. Okay I was really freaking out.

-FANGS POV-

6 months later

We had spent the last 6 months watching Max from a far; Angel's stupid mind powers still told us not to talk to her… until today. Today was the day that we finally got to approach her. We had our ski masks on and were on buildings that were around the alley Max walks down every day. We were all going to jump down and try to get Max not to freak out. I saw Max and once she was in position I nodded and we all jumped off our buildings at the same time. We all landed and surrounded her. Max gasped, and looked us all over.

"What the heck!" Max yelled at us.

"Look we mean you no harm, you should just stay calm and no one gets hurt." Gazzy said in a deep voice. We are having him do all of the talking since he can talk in different voices.

"Ha you will be the ones getting hurt… what are you guys anyways? I mean you're like super short muggers or children muggers either way you're not all that threatening. If you guys knew me you would know that I have been in many situations that are far worse." Max said as she clenched her fist and prepared for a fight. That's your Max.

"Look if you hear us though there will be no need for fighting." Gazzy said in his funny voice. Max just smiled… Crap this is bad, I know that smile that's her "wanting a fight." smile. In the next second she had landed a kick in Iggy's chest and he hit the ground with an oof.

"Guys that is her wanting a fight smile." I said as I started fighting Max. She really had no idea who I was because she was surprised about how well I fought. She stopped for a second to stare at me then she shook her head and continued to fight. She turned quick and punched Nudge in the face. Nudge stumbled back but then regained her balance her nose was bleeding slightly. By then me and her were already fighting again. To tell you the truth I was going easy on her to not hurt her. I decided I should kick it up; I then did a side kick to knock her on to the ground then had her hands behind her back. She could not fight me any more so we could finally tell her what we wanted to.

"Look Max you need to chill." I said not even thinking. Nudge gasped, Angel gasped, even Max gasped.

"How the heck do you know my name and have we met you sound familiar?" Max said as she struggled.

"Crap." I mumbled. "Look let me explain. Here this might clear things up, Ig your up." Iggy walked in front of Max and removed his mask. Max gasped and struggled out of my grasp. Just to be sure Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy blocked the exit. I stood behind her ready to grab her if she decided to fly away. She walked over to Iggy. She just stood there looking shocked; she shook her head a couple of times then just stood in front of him.

"Well say something, I can't see your expression." Iggy said sounding irritated.

"I have nothing to say. I know good and well that this is just another stupid way to get me back to the school!" Max swung her leg out to hit Iggy in the head.

"Crap!" Iggy said as he ducked. He could feel her kick, her foot in the air so he could time it right to not get hit. "A little help here, blind guy here about to get his butt kicked by Max!" Iggy said as he took another blow in the chest. He fell to the ground; Max put her foot on his chest and pulled out a switch blade. Nudge's eyes got 3 times bigger, Angel screamed and Gazzy's mouth dropped open when they saw Max put the blade to Ig's neck.

"Max don't! You have no idea on what your doing" Gazzy yelled in his normal voice.

"Max drop the knife!" I yelled at her. Iggy looked white as snow. A drop of blood ran down from his neck, crap.

"Fang do something, ANYTHING!" Nudge screamed at me.

"No one move our I'll kill him." Max said with a steady hand. "Now every one of you remove our mask starting with you the tallest girl, the one I punched in the face." She was gesturing to Nudge. Nudge stepped forward and took of the mask. She had blood dripping down from her nose. Max kept her face as solid as a rock showing no emotion. Nudge managed a weak smile that quickly faded when she looked at Iggy.

"Hi Max." Nudge said sounding scared and weak.

"Next you, the youngest boy, oh what let me guess your Gazzy." Max said turning her head to look at Gazzy. He removed his mask and had a scowl on his face.

"Look Max your out of control! You need to take the knife away from his neck; you would never ever do this to us. You're like mentally insane!" Gazzy walked over to Max and just stared at her.

"Listen twerp, your so right I would never do this to my flock but you know what you're not my flock! You're a bunch of freak little clones sent after me to get me back to the school! Well guess what I'm not going back, not with you, not with anyone! It did not work the first time what makes you think it will work this time?" Max said as she pressed her knife harder into his neck.

"Max chill, calm down!" I said as I took my mask off. Angel did the same since there was no need for it.

"Well, well, well the gangs all here now aren't we." Max said with a cruel smile.

"Guys lets show Max here my new power." I said staring at Max. She turned to look at me suddenly seeing the kids smiling. I froze time around her. I ran over and saw her hand holding the knife. Iggy did not move a muscle.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do if we move the knife Iggy will die?" Nudge practically screamed.

"Thanks for that, Nudge." Iggy choked out. Nudge ran over and took his hand in hers.

"Okay one thing we are not going to do is freak out." I said as I took Max's hand in mine. I took the switch blade slowly out of her hand.

"Fang be very careful." Angel said in a quiet voice. I gave her a shut up look and she looked away.

"Look I'm just going to close the blade I will probably cut him a little but if we are lucky he'll live." I said. Nudge's mouth dropped open and Iggy looked like he was about to pass out.

"Great my life lies in your hands." Iggy said sounding sarcastic. I slowly pulled Max's hand back and shut the blade. I think we all let out a breath we were holding. I only cut Iggy's neck a little so he did not die.

"Next time I vote we make sure she does not have any weapons before she tries to kill me!" Iggy said as he brought his shirt up to his neck to stop the bleeding.

"You could not have frozen her earlier!" Nudge yelled at me.

"Shhh! And what do you care it's just Iggy!" Gazzy said looking at Nudge. Nudge did not answer Gazzy; she just got up and walked over to where Angel was sitting staring at Max.

"Anyways when I unlock her from frozen time you guys block the exit I will deal with Max." I said as they moved to block the exit and I stared at Max. She unfroze and jabbed the hand she was holding the knife with down. Nudge and Angel gasped and Max turned to face me.

"How on earth did you do that?" Max said as she stood in front of me.

"If you weren't so stubborn you would know!" I said as I walked towards her.

"Wow they out did themselves I mean you guys are really like my flock… like Fang you're a butt head with good hair." I smirked. "Angel you won't stop reading my mind, which is new since the other clones did not have powers, and Iggy you looked really scared when I had a knife at your throat, but the others did not have emotion… now that I think about it you guys are more real than any other clones I have ever seen." Max let her voice trail off as she thought it over.

"Max trust your heart not your head." I said walking closer to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and surprisingly she did not pull away.

"I do trust my heart that's how me and my flock got so far." Max said her eyes not leaving mine. "Do you know what my heart is telling me?" I shock me head. "It says that you guys are the real thing. The other clones did not care about each other. You guys looked scared when I threatened to kill Ig, which let me tell you I would not have unless I knew you guys were clones." She smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was practically crying with joy, I hugged her close to my chest and spun around to face the kids. They could not have looked happier. I had never ever seen them so happy. Once Max was done hugging me she spun around and stood to look at the kids. She was run over by the kids and picked Angel up and cradled her in her arms. Angel was sobbing uncontrollably with tears of joy, so was Nudge. I was really happy to see them so happy. Max put Angel down and hugged Nudge, Nudge clung to her like this is just a dream and she needed to prove to herself this really happened. Next Max went over and bent down to Gazzy's level then she scooped him up into her arms.

"Max!" The kids were shouting.

"Oh my little trooper!" Max said as she hugged Gazzy and ruffled his hair. She then stood up and ran over to Iggy who was standing up against a wall. Max stopped in front of Iggy.

"Are you going to stab me again?" Iggy asked with a smile as he opened his arms for a hug. Max ran into his open arms she had to stand on her tiptoes to get her arms around his neck.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so super sorry! I have never felt so bad in my life!" Max said as she hugged Iggy. She was now crying hard with a smile on her face. I think she was a little overwhelmed. "I can't believe I actually put a knife to your throat!" she pulled away from Iggy and looked at the kids and me. "Now how did you get me away from him? One second I had a knife to his throat the next he was gone." She was now looking at me.

"I may have frozen time around you." I said with a hint of a smile. Max's mouth dropped open and her eyes got really big.

"No flippin' way!" Max said walking over to me. "You got a new power?"

"Yeah… we will tell you all about it when we get back to your house. Now come on lets fly." I said opening my wings.

"One little problem I have to go back to my hotel. You know I have to get some stuff." Max said as she turned and walked out of the alley, I looked at the kids and they shrugged their shoulders. The kids all followed Max as she walked away. I closed my wings then followed her and the kids

"Well why don't you fly… that would be quicker." Nudge asked as she skipped to keep Max's walking.

"No it's right here." Max said as she stopped in front of a tall building. We all followed her inside and up to the top floor. "Now wait here I don't want you guys seeing anything." She walked into her hotel room and we waited in the hallway. Max came out holding a backpack and a coat. "Ready?"

"Um yeah I guess so." I said as I started to walk.

"Oh wait I have to show you guys something before we continue." Max said smiling at Angel. She reached into her bag and pulled out something black and fuzzy. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all gasped when they saw what she had.

"TOTAL!" Angel and Nudge screamed at the same time. Max smiled one of her amazing smiles and looked at me.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang I thought I would never see you guys again!" Total said as he jumped into Angel's arms.

"Oh great!" Iggy mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay lets go… oh by the way Fang you will have to carry me where ever we go… I'll explain later." Max said as she looked out a window. I nodded in agreement. I picked Max up and jumped out a window that was in the hallway. I snapped open my wings and the kids did the same. Max's smile grew two sizes it was like she had never flown before.


	15. Chapter 15

MAXS POV

I was back with my flock, finally. I was so happy to be back, what I was mostly happy about was flying again. I still have to break the news that I can't fly anymore. Fang carried me all the way back to the house they actually bought. I was super surprised that they bought the house. I guess they want to stay here awhile.

"Hey dinner!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. I was upstairs with Nudge and Angel; we were looking though some of their stuff when we heard Iggy yell.

"Okay we will be right down." I yelled in response. I looked at the girls and nodded towards the door. We all got up and headed down stairs.

"Yum! Smells great." Nudge said sitting down at the table. She sat next to Angel and I sat next to Nudge. Gazzy ran into the room looking suspicious and then sat next to Angel. Iggy put the spaghetti on the table and then sat down next to Gazzy.

"Where's Fang?" I asked as the kids dove into the food. I stood up and almost instantly Gazzy did too. I looked at him strangely for two reasons 1 he has spaghetti sauce all over his face and 2 he was acting funny.

"Umm I'll go and look for him." Gazzy said standing up, he gave Angel a sharp look and then she stood up. Angel took hold of my arm and pulled me into my chair. Gazzy ran out of the room and down a hall.

"Okay then." I said as I twirled some pasta on my fork. Fang and Gazzy came rushing back into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys had to finish some stuff." Fang said as he took his seat next to me.

"Oh don't sweat it Fang." Nudge said as she tried to hide a smile "I'm sure it was important whatever you were doing." Gazzy and Iggy snickered then stuffed pasta in their mouths to stop.

"Shut up." Angel hissed. Okay they were up to something and everyone was in on it but me.

"Okay then…" I said studying all of them. Fang gave me a quick smirk then he ate his pasta.

"Anyways how's the pasta?" Iggy asked as he stuffed his mouth.

"Great, one of the best meals I have had in a while." I said with a little laugh, the kids laughed too and Fang tried to hide a smile.

"It's the best meal I have had to since Max has been cooking for me!" Total said as he trotted into the room.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I said in my defense. That caused more laugher from the kids and a hidden smile from Fang. I just rolled my eyes and put some pasta in a bowl for Total. "So what were you two doing, before dinner?" I asked poking Fang in the ribs. Total took a seat by Fang.

"Oh, um nothing just helping Gazzy clean his room." Fang said stuffing more pasta in his mouth to avoid more questions.

"Yeah ha that's a joke." Nudge said. Then she grabbed her leg and groaned Angel looked satisfied.

"Okay you guys are really bad at keeping secrets." I said trying to hold back laughter. Everyone just stared at me. I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile. Fang rolled his eyes then continued to eat.

"What do you mean we are bad at keeping secrets?" Nudge said. "You don't find out about a lot of things."

"Oh yeah like what?" I said eyeing her.

"You did not know that Iggy and Gazzy blow up your bra when you were 13." Nudge said looking satisfied.

"I did know that remember I beat Iggy to a pulp." I said without even thinking about it.

"I bet you did not know that while you were gone Ig and Nudge got together… as in dating." Angel said as she stirred her 4th serving of pasta. I dropped my fork and so did Nudge. Iggy kept his head down and Nudge got up and ran from the table. My mouth was wide open and I just stared at Angel then at Fang, Gazzy looked just as shocked as I did. Gazzy did not know either because if he did he would not look like he was going to pass out.

"I did not know that." I stood up and so did Fang. "We will be right back; I'm going to calm Nudge down." I walked upstairs with Fang right on my tail.

"Okay that's one thing I forgot to tell you when you got back." Fang said as I knocked on Nudge's door. I gave him a not know look.

"Sweetie can I come in." I said kindly.

"Is someone with you?" Nudge said through tears.

"It's just me." Fang said in his nicest voice. I heard a click then tried the door, it was open and I walked in slowly.

"What's the matter Nudge?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Nudge said sounding irritated.

"Honestly I don't know." I said thinking about it, really there was nothing wrong it was a little embarrassing but other than that I don't know.

"Why did Angel have to tell you, I was hoping you would never find out?" She looked up at me with red eyes. I gave her a hug and held her for a while.

"Fang will you give us a minute and go talk to Angel about minding her business." I asked Fang sweetly. He nodded, left then shut the door behind him. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that you're not the only one crushing on a 14 year old boy in our flock?" Nudge gave me a funny look. "I'll give you a hint, I'm the girl, Fangs the guy." Nudge smiled and so did I. Right then Iggy walked into the room.

"Hey Ig." I said so he knew I was there.

"Hey Max, mind if I talk to Nudge for a second?" Iggy asked. I smiled at Nudge and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sure knock yourself out, I have to go and knock some heads together." I said walking out of the room and shutting the door. I literally ran all the way down stairs and into the kitchen. I stood right in front of Angel and crossed my arms. She was sitting in Fangs lap playing with Total. Well that's his idea of lecturing, here's mine…

"Oh hey Max." Total said, I gave him a sharp look and he scurried out of the kitchen. Angel looked up at me with a shy smile. I gave her a look and she looked away.

"Little missy come here." I pointed down towards my feet. She stood up and walked over to me making sure she did not look at me. "Now keep your nose out of other people's business. How many times do I have to tell you not to read people's minds or mess with their heads?"

"I don't know a lot, I know that much." Angel said with a weak smile. I gave her a stern look then lightened up a bit.

"Get out of here and go take a shower." I said laughing. (Hey it was my first day back I was not going to drill her about it.) She smiled and then skipped up the stairs. "Don't forget to say sorry to Nudge and Iggy." I yelled up to her. I walked over to Fang and took his hand. I pulled him over to the couch he sat down and I sat down next to him.

"How are you enjoying your first time with us in exactly one year?" Fang asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I was just thinking about that day, you know the day that we broke into the school. About how Ari had wanted me so bad, well what he did surprised me… I'll tell you about it later when everyone else calms down. Anyways I was thinking about how worried you were about me, so I'm surprised you have not said I told you so." I said laughing a little then I leaned towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled. "It has also been a year since you kissed me for the first time." I stood up and left Fang sitting there. "Oh by the way can you gather the kids I have to show you guys something." I blow a kiss towards him and laughed as I walked up the stairs. Fang just sat on the couch smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

-MAX POV-

After about an hour I went down stairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had slits cut in the back for my wings to come out. Everyone was already sitting around the kitchen table waiting for me. I gave a weak smile but could already tell they knew something was up.

"Okay what's up, you look like you saw a ghost." Fang said as he studied me.

"Yeah something is wrong with you, and I know that just by glancing at you." Nudge said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Man, you guys know me too well." I said with a little sad chuckle. They for one did not laugh they all just stared at me.

"Spill." Iggy said.

"Fine, okay so you guys know by now that Jeb and Ari wanted me at the school for a reason, not a very good reason but still it's a reason. For starters they wanted to experiment on me I'm guessing that was Jeb's reason, second I was just there for torture that would be Ari's reason. It might be easier if I show you then I'll explain." I slowly unfurled my wings, at first there were no reaction, then once they were completely stretched out Angel gasped, Nudge put her hand over her mouth and looked like she was going to cry, Gazzy's eyes got really big, he told Iggy what they looked like and Iggy started to look worried. As for Fang I had never ever seen him look so mad.

"Oh my gosh." Nudge said in a hushed voice. She had little tears in her eyes.

"Let me explain. One day they brought me into a room, gave me some shots and had me drink a really gross liquid. I later found out what they were for, it was to relax my muscles and make me really weak. Ari put me back into a crate and later came back for me. He threw me over his shoulder then took me outside. They wanted me weak so I could not fly away; he tied my hands and feet to a giant pole in the middle of a courtyard. Ari pulled my wings straight out and put his claws at the tip of my wings. After he dragged his claws down my wings a couple times, to shred all of the feathers he decided to break very single bone I had in my wing. I then escaped in a narrow tunnel and because I could not stretch my wings out all of the way the bones healed funny so that's why they are misshapen." I finished and no one said a word not even Nudge. Until Iggy said…

"Ouch, that sounds like it hurt." We all gave him a No freaking duh look… it had no effect on him.

"Anyways even without being able to see them I can still image what they may look like. I could try to reset the bones."

"I don't know Iggy…" I said as I studied Fang he was looking down and did not bother to bring his head up after I told him the story. "We will talk later, we have all had a busy day… go to bed you guys see ya in the morning." I said as they stood up and walked upstairs. I graved Fangs arm as he stood up and he got the message that it did not mean him. He looked up at me and I gave him a confused look.

"What?" Fang asked sounding a little irritated.

"What do you mean what? I just told you that Ari broke my wings and you said nothing!" I crossed my arms and just stared at Fang.

"What did you expect me to do?" Fang asked as he mimicked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Well for starters I thought you would know how to mimic me better and second I expected you to say something along the lines of… I'm going to kill Ari, or I don't know something like that!" I said as I put my hands on my hips. Fang gave me one of his amazing half smiles and looped his arms through my arms so his arms were around my waist. He pulled me close to him and I looked up at him.

"Well here… I'm going to kill Ari, happy." Fang whispered as he tilted his head and pulled me close to him. Fang gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we broke apart I had a big smile on my face and even Fang was giving me a half smile.

"Yes, yes I am happy." I said as I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder. Fang smoothed my hair and put his check on the top of my head.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted me to kill Ari?" Fang asked. As he brought his head off of mine. I stepped back and put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, did you see what he did to my wings?" I said slightly opening my wings. Fang shook his head then looked at me. He walked closer to me and touched the tip of my feathers. His eyes never left mine. He brought his hands off of my feathers and graved on of my hands in his. He pulled me into him and kissed my cheek.

"Go to bed Max, you've had a long day." Fang said as he hugged me one more time.

"Yeah that would say the least… but it's one of the best days I've had in a long, long time." I said as I smiled and walked up stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

-MAXS POV-

I woke up to some kind of banging down the hall. I was sleeping on the couch in Nudge's room since I did not have my own room. I got up and walked to Fang's room. Before I even knocked on the door Fang opened the door. We both jumped back and just stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Why are you up so early and what's that banging?"

"Oh nothing." He said shutting the door and taking my hand in his. Fang literally dragged me all the way down stairs.

"Fang what are you hiding?" I said trying to escape his grasp.

"Nothing, really don't worry about anything." Fang said as he looked at me. I managed to get him to let go of my hand and hug me. When he let go I made a mad dashed for the stairs. I got about 3 quarters of the way up when he graved me around my waist.

"Oh come on Fang let me go?" I yelled. The entire ruckus caused the kids to come running to the top of the stairs to see me hanging on to the railing and Fang with his arms wrapped around my waist trying to pull me down the stairs.

"Hey kids… don't worry I'm just working on keeping Max out of our little project." Fang said looking up at them but still managing to keep a death grip on me.

"Hey kids would you mind just telling me what the project is?" I asked with a big smile.

"Oh sure." Iggy said. We all stared at him unable to believe what he just said. He walked over to me with one hand on the railing. He stopped when he came to my hand. Iggy put both hands on mine. He ripped my hands off of the railing.

"Iggy!" I screamed as Fang brought me the rest of the way down stairs. The kids were laughing and high-fiving Iggy.

"Thanks Ig… Kids block the stairs." Fang said as he put me down but kept his hands on my hips. "Will you just wait till we are done to see your surprise?"

"Fine, I'll wait." I said crossing my arms. Fang moved his hands.

"Umm, Fang…" Angel said as she tugged on Fangs shirt.

"Yeah sweetie?" Fang said as he turned to face her.

"The surprise is done we made the finishing touches… so can Max see it, Please?" Angel said as she put her hands together like she was praying and jumped up and down. Fang looked at me and smirked.

"Want to see your surprise?" Fang asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah of course." I said.

"Angel get the blind fold. Nudge make sure everything is ready and make sure Ig and Gazzy did not put anything explosive in the surprise." Fang said. Angel handed him the blind fold. He covered my eyes with the blind fold. I heard the kids giggle (Not Iggy) and Fang put his hands back on my hips.

"You better not run me into something." I said sharply.

"I'm in front of you how can I run you into anything?" Fang said as we went up the first step.

"Yeah like you walking backw…" I never got to finish Fang tripped and brought me down on top of him. I heard the kids laughing hysterically and Fang groaned because I was totally lying on top of him. "Nice job clumsy." I snorted. I took off my blind fold and laughed hard. Fang was looking at me with a little hint of a smile on his face.

"Well that did not go as planned." Fang said as got off of him and we stood up.

"Okay how about you put the blind fold on me after we get up stairs." I said.

"Yeah that might be a better idea." Angel said through laughter. We all walked up the stairs and then I bent down so Angel could put the blind fold on me. Once it was on she took my hand and Fang put his hands on my shoulders and this time stood behind me. He and Angel lead me a few steps down the hall and into a room. I could hear Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge getting ready.

"Are you guys ready?" Fang asked from behind me.

"Yeah we're ready." Nudge said. Fang took my blind fold off and I swear my eyes got 3 times bigger. I was standing in a room that had all of my stuff in it. All of my clothes, a new bed, a picture of all of us hanging on the wall in a really pretty frame, and even the walls were painted blue (My favorite color). Nudge was smiling and Angel was still holding my hand. I was completely shocked.

"Oh my gosh." I said as I looked at them. "You guys did this? And nothing blow up?" They laughed well minus Fang, but he smiled.

"Yeah we did, but it was Fang's idea, Nudge and I handled decorating. Iggy and Gazzy really did nothing except blow a hole in the wall for the window." Angel said as she ran over to my bed and sat down.

"Oh so you did blow something up?" I asked turning to Gazzy and Ig.

"Yeah but we had permission!" Gazzy said in defense.

"Ha-ha okay fine." I said.

"Shhh!" Iggy yelled at us. "Someone is coming." The kids hit the ground and Fang dragged me down with him.

"What direction?" Angel asked from under the bed.

"Why are you under the bed?" I asked.

"SHHH!" Everyone yelled at me from different directions.

"Up." Iggy said. Just then the roof of my new room caved in and 10 erasers dropped in. One landed on the bed and right before it caved in I reached under the bed and yanked Angel out.

"Angel!" Fang yelled.

"It's cool I got her." I said as I cradled a crying Angel in my arms.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed. I looked up to see Ari holding Nudge upside down and a gun to her head. Nudge was crying and looked really scared, as she should be since she had a GUN TO HER HEAD! I set Angel down between Fang and me and stood up so I could be at eye level with the one eraser I dread seeing even more than the others.

"Ari." I said surprisingly calm.


	18. Chapter 18

-MAXS POV-

"Hello, Maximum." Ari said with a steady hand holding the gun. I suddenly saw blood on Nudge's leg; Ari had dug his claws into Nudge's ankle. Fang stood up next to me. I motioned for the kids to stay down.

"Ari put her down this is between you and me." I said looking at Nudge and her scared face.

"Well are you coming back with me to the school?" Ari asked me with a mean smile.

"NO!" Fang and I both snapped.

"Well since I need a girl…" Ari said as another eraser grabbed Angel off of the floor by her ankle. She screamed bloody murder and Ari slapped her across her face. I gasped and if Ari was not holding a gun to Nudge's head he would be dead. Angel was now crying softly and was bleeding from Ari's claws. Half of her face was swelling from where Ari hit her. Gazzy looked horrified and Iggy looked really white, like whiter than normal.

"Ari let them go and I will come with you, but I have some conditions." I said as Fang gave me a look that could kill.

"Let's hear the conditions." Ari said not moving a muscle.

"First drop the girls." I said as I put my hands on my hips. Ari nodded at the one holding Angel and he dropped her. Fang scooped Angel into his arms and held her close.

Ok Angel I need you to send a thought to Nudge can you do that. I did not even wait for her to answer. Tell her not to freak out.

Ok I told her… she is still pretty scared But she trusts you. Angel said not even bringing her head off of Fang's shoulder.

"I'll keep this one so you can't run." Ari said as he jerked Nudge around.

"Fine." I said stiffly.

"WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY FINE?" Nudge screamed at me. Ari jerked Nudge around a little and said shhh.

"My next request is that all the other erasers leave." I said.

"Fine… leave guys." Ari said then all of the erasers took off.

Tell Fang I'm going to do something he won't be happy with… I thought.

He said don't do anything you will regret Angel thought to me.

"Ari first tell me why you need a girl." I said crossing my arms. "I mean Fang, Iggy, or Gazzy would be just as good to experiment on."

"HEY!" Gazzy and Iggy yelled in union. Fang stayed quiet as usual.

"What I mean is I know girls can do anything guys can do but we can do it in high heels." I said putting my arms on my hips.

"No you can't." Ari said crossly.

Max Fang wants to know what's going on. Angel broke into my thoughts.

He is still a little kid at heart he would never admit girls are better. I bet he even thinks we have cooties. I thought to Angel.

I told him but he said don't get such a big head. Angel thought.

Angel can you tell when I mentally roll my eyes.

I don't know… Angel thought looking at me

I just did. I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at the big head comment.

Yep I can tell. Angel thought giving me a little smile.

"Oh yeah! I bet Max can beat you in a flying race, in my 3 inch high heels and a mini skirt. Plus her hair and makeup done by me with help from my assistant Angel." Nudge said smirking as she dangled from Ari's grasp. Fang's eyes got bigger… He better hope it was not because of the mini skirt.

"Is that a challenge… what do I get if I win." Ari said as he thought about it.

"Well you win, Max will willingly go with you back to the school… but if Max win no one has to go with you." Gazzy said with a little laugh because of course I will win.

"Max…" Fang said quietly.

"No I want more if I win… Max, Fang, and Iggy have to come with me and I get to shoot this one." Ari said with a laugh. Now that might be more than I can bet… I was about to say no deal when…

"It's on!" Iggy snorted. I just looked at him, was he CRAZY!

"WHAT?" Fang, Nudge, and I yelled.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY, IGGY YOU ARE BETTING MY LIFE HERE! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS… I ALWAYS GET A SAY! THIS IS CRAZY, MAX, FANG TALK SOME SENCE INTO HIM OR I WILL BEAT SOME IN!" Nudge screamed at the top of her lungs. Angel looked horrified but Gazzy was high-fiving Iggy.

"You've got a deal. Oh Max you better go and put that skirt on and I'll meet you outside…" Ari said as he let go of Nudge and dropped her on her head. "Oh and don't think about running for it… if you do I will have my team kill all of you not just that one." Ari added as he pointed at Nudge then he walked out of the room. Nudge was a wreak, she was crying and looked terrified. Then she jumped on Iggy and pinned him to the ground.

"You are so dead! If Ari shoots me I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life!" Nudge screamed at him.

"He won't… Max won't let that happen." Iggy said as he pushed Nudge off of him and stood up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nudge have you lost every bit of sense you have ever had! Max can't fly Ari tore up her wings and he knows he can beat her!" Fang practically screamed at Nudge. At that Nudge looked like she was going to pass out. Iggy did pass out and Gazzy, Angel and I looked horrified.

"Oh crap." Angel said in a quiet voice full of fear, she looked up at me and I had nothing to say… until I thought of an idea.

"What are we going to do…?" Gazzy said as he smacked Iggy across the face to wake him up.

"Oh Max NO!" Angel said I guess she read my mind. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Angel said turning around to face me.

"Angel what other choice do I have?" I said looking at her. "It's not something I would do in a thousand years but it's the only plan I have."

"Max I think you have finally lost it! This plan is going to end badly." Angel said as she shook her head.

"Ok someone tell me what's going on… I mean it is my life that's in danger!" Nudge said as she looked up from where she was sitting. Angel and I ignored her.

"That thing is the one thing that ruined our lifes!" Angel was now yelling at me. "You should remember I mean you're the one who hated…" I cut her off.

"Don't say the name. No one else knows what I'm thinking!" I hissed at Angel.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, JUST TELL US!" Nudge yelled and broke us up and looked at both of us.

"Dylan." Angel and I said at the exact same time not even taking our eyes off of each other. At that one word Iggy sat up and stared in our general area.

"Now I think I've lost it… I just though Max said Dylan. As in the guy who made Fang leave and then tried to get Max to move with him to Germany. Someone please tell me that's not what she said?" Iggy said totally serious.

"Yeah that's what I heard too…" Fang said crossing his arms.

"Fang come on… I know you hate him, I know he is some wacked up loser, but he has healing powers… he could fix my wings and be on his way…" I said quietly walking over to Fang. "Fang it's for Nudge's life." I took his hand in mine. After about 5 minutes of considering his options fang said…

"Fine he can help, but you have to promise me something." Fang said as he squeezed my hand.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked fang not sure where he was going with this.

"He does not stay here any longer than it takes to fix your wings. And he is not anywhere near you unless I'm in there with you." Fang said. I hugged Fang and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I got it… man you're a protective boyfriend." I said as I walked out of the room. "Nudge lets go you better get started on that makeover." Nudge came running out of the room and followed me. "Oh yeah hey Angel and Fang you guys call Dylan…" I heard Fang groan and then get his cell… this was going to be interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

I was upstairs in Nudge's room having my make over and let me tell you… I was looking hot!

"Max you look great!" Angel said as she walked into Nudge's room.

"Thanks Angel." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah Fang wanted me to tell you Dylan is here." Angel said sweetly as she came and stood next to Nudge. At that I spewed out the water I was drinking all over the mirror.

"Hey don't get it on your outfit." Nudge said. And let me tell you I was wearing something I have NEVER worn before. I had on a tight black tank-top with slits in the back for my wings, an extremely short black mini skirt with a chain around the waist. Black fishing net tights, with black 4 inch high heeled boots that went all the way up to my knees with laces (they kind of look like combat boots), and black fingerless gloves on both hands. As for accessories Nudge had the erg to pierce my ears. So I have big silver hoops in both ears and a small little diamond in my nose… and a black choker around my neck. I also had A LOT of makeup on… Nudge used like the whole thing of mascara on my eyelashes, loads of eyeliner, with foundation and red hot lipstick. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and was curled. To tell you the truth I think I looked like Goth.

"Nudge are we done?" I pleaded with her.

"Not yet I have to dye your hair." Nudge said pulling out the dye. So then my hair had black, hot pink and a little dark purple in it. With black and hot pink streaks and dark purple tips. She also cut my hair so I would have bangs, dyed them and then stepped back to look. "Perfect... hey Angel get the surprise." Angel then walked in with a leather jacket that had slits in the back for my wing. I slipped it on the bottom stopped around my ribs. I stood and looked in the mirror.

"Wow." I heard someone say behind me, I turned to see Fang.

"Max you look hot!" Nudge said and I hugged her.

"All thanks to you! I should let you dress me every day." I said as I pulled Angel into the hug.

"Really?" Nudge asked kind of excited.

"No… I would not wear this while flying normally or fighting… but I'll let you do my hair." I said smiling.

"You guys ready?" Fang asked. "Dylan's downstairs being grilled by Gaz and Ig." Nudge, Angel and I laughed a little.

"Good. He deserves it… no one takes Max away from us." Angel said crossing her arms.

"That's right!" Nudge said. "Hey Angel lets go help them grill him. You can use your mind powers."

"Ok sound fun!" Angel said running out the door behind Nudge. I smiled and walked over to Fang.

"Ugg… even with 4 inch heels I'm still shorter than you!" I muttered. Fang just pulled me into him and hugged me.

"Hey you can't be older and taller. I have to have an advantage over you…" Fang said he almost kissed me but then just kissed my check so he did not get any lipstick on him. I smiled and looked up at him. I stepped back and he looked at me from head to toe. "You should dress like this all the time. You look even hotter than normal."

"Shut up!" I said shoving him playfully. He just smirked at me. I walked into the hallway and looked over the railing. I saw the kids talking to Dylan, they were on one side and Dylan sat on the other side of the table. Fang came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.

"Yep this should be fun." Fang said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Fang..." I paused and had him look at me. "Don't let him get to you… you know I love you not him." I looked up into Fang's dark eyes.

Fang smiled, leaned down and kissed me. "So don't let Maya get to you." I swear I stopped breathing and looked at Fang horrified.

"What?" I said tightly with my hands already in fist.

"Dylan brought Maya." Fang said quietly as we walked down the stairs. I took his hand in mine as we walked down stairs

"Great this will be worse than I thought." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yep." Fang said.


	21. Chapter 21

-FANG'S POV-

Max had just hit the floor and passed out. I now had Dylan in a chock hold and was about to kill him.

"What did you do?" I said coldly.

"I did not do anything! I was just about to fix her wings. Now let me up so I can fix them!" Dylan said. I reluctantly got off of him and he put his hands on Max's wings one on each. After about 5 minutes Max's wings looked perfect. I then walked over and scooped her into my arms. We walked downstairs and out to the front yard where the kids were sitting in the grass and Ari leaning against our tree.

"What happened?" Nudge screeched.

"Um she kinda passed out… but no worries her wings are fixed and she will wake up soon." I said sitting down still holding Max in my arms. "Angel can you get into her mind?"

"Ummmm let me try." Angel walked over to where Max and I were and crooked her head to the side a little; she closed her eyes and sat perfectly still. "I'm getting in but her mind is all fuzzy. All I could get out of it was some horrible pictures. I think she went into a minor shock…"

"Well what does the images look like?" I asked.

"They were images of us, but they were horrifying. She is under a lot of stress, and I think she took what Maya said to literally." Angel said rubbing her head.

"Well what they looked like not all of us can read minds like you can!" Iggy said.

"Well the first picture was of Nudge, being shot by Ari, next was a picture of me, Gazzy, and Iggy yelling at her. Then flying off leaving her there crying. Next was an image of Fang, he was there with her at first but then he left to go find his group. Then it was all of us in the future it was kinda creepy. I was about Nudge's age when she died. I was like freakin crazy, I had grown up without a good role model so I was like emo… then Iggy ended up leaving me and Gazzy to fend for our self, so we went to find Fang. Fang was with his group and the weird thing was that you and Maya had kids! Yeah KIDS! Then it showed Max… she was with Dylan. Then I realized that all Maya had said to Max came true in her nightmare. She is freaking out. Oh hey I got into her head… She's waking up." Angel said then Max popped up huffing and puffing, she had a panicked look on her face but then when she looked relived to see us all.

-MAX'S POV-

I remember being upstairs in Nudge's room then my head started to hurt and then I passed out. I remember Maya yelling at me and then all of her words made photos pop into my heads. It was awful. I then sat up freaked out to find I was outside in Fang's lap. He was looking down at me; I looked up at him then around at the flock to see their worried faces. Then I spotted Ari and knew it was almost time to race. I was flooded with "Max are you ok?" and "Wow what happen" yeah what a great thing to wake up to after you had your worst nightmare.

"Stop." I said and then I paused. "I just need a sec… 'Kay." The kids nodded and Nudge helped me up on to shaky legs. Fang stood up and put a hand on my waist to help me balance. I stood still with a hand on my head, man I had a really bad migrant… they were worse than the ones I get during the brain attacks. I got a little wobbly and Fang scooped me into his arms. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and groaned.

"Max." Fang said quietly. I could not respond my head hurt too much.

I managed. "Wha'?"

"I need you to tell me if you can fly or not." Fang said as he held me. My eyes popped open and I jumped out of Fang's arms. I ran about 15 feet then threw myself into the air and snapped out my wings. I could not help but laugh a little, I mean it was the very first time I had flown in over a year. I turned to face the flock and dove a little so I could fly right over their heads.

"I'm guessing she is feeling better." I heard Iggy say. I proceeded to close my wings and land. I was so happy I was beaming like an idiot. Angel and Nudge ran over to hug me, Gazzy came over and I fluffed his hair like I always do.

"Your right Ig." I said once he and Fang made their way over. "I have never felt better." I smiled at Fang who gave me a tiny smile.

"I guess that head ach won't stop you from racing… I mean since someone's life is at risk." Ari said as he walked towards us. I glanced at Nudge to see that all the color had flushed out of her face. Iggy came behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him. I turned to face him.

"You're on!" I said as the kids cheered and Fang gave me a slight nod. "Guys you know where your positions are… Fang you go over the rules." The kids speed off into different directions. Angel and Total were going to watch us fly to make sure we (Mostly I) did not get hurt. Nudge and Gazzy was going to be at the end of the forest where we had to land and then fly back to make sure we (Mostly Ari) did not cheat and Fang and Iggy (Mostly Fang) were watching on who finished first.

"Ok the rules are you must land over where Gazzy and Nudge are, no touching each other, and the first one back to touch the front door first wins. Fly as fast as you can no limits. Also if you start before I blow the whistle you are disqualified." I looked at Ari. He was adjusting his wings and getting ready to fly.

"On your mark, get set, Fly!" Fang said as he blew the whistle. I ran about 20ft then took off. I smiled at Ari as I switched into over drive. I flew as fast as I could… which was over 300 miles per hour. I saw Angel and Total flying above us and I saw Angel threw her fist into the air when she saw how far ahead I was. Then I saw Gazzy and Nudge, I dove, landed, had time to give them a high-five, all before running back 20ft and jumping in the air. I flew back slower knowing that Ari would never catch up. I landed walked up to the front door and touched it. About 5 minutes later I was examining my nails that had been painted black when Ari finally landed.

"That was unfair." Ari said coldly. The kids landed after him and walked over to me.

"In what way?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You used your power." Ari said.

"No one ever said she could not." Fang backed me up.

"Well…" Ari started.

"Well nothing… you lost fair and square." Angel said as she put her hands on her hips… where does she get her attitude from… Duh, Me! Then Ari took out his gun. I instantly pulled Angel behind me who scooped up Total, I looked to see Fang standing in front of Gazzy, and Iggy had pulled Nudge behind him. I made eye contact with Fang and gave him the slightest nod. I looked right into Nudge's eyes and I hoped she got what I meant she did because she tapped Iggy's hand twice telling him to be ready. Then I just hoped Angel was reading my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"No one moves or I'll shot. And I know you guys would not want to be without her forever." Ari said evilly he did not even have to point, we all knew who he was talking about… me. "Now Maximum you have a choice you can come over here quietly or I can shot and then you can come with me… Dead or Alive." My stomach dropped somewhere around my knees as I let go of Angel pushed her towards Fang then walked over to Ari. Ari turned me to face my flock and somehow it seemed familiar. I saw Fang's eyes flash with anger as Ari pressed the gun to my head; I saw Iggy completely white, I noticed that Gazzy was trying to stay strong and fight back tears; lastly I saw my two girls crying silently and of course Total balling his eyes out… then what happened next was like disavow Ari put a rag to my mouth and I got "Dizzy" and "Passed out". I heard Angel scream then I hit the ground and laid there limp. I felt Ari turn me so I was laying on my back… he hit me across the face but still I did nothing I laid there and slowed my breathing. I could taste the saltiness of the blood as it dripped into my mouth from the cuts Ari just gave me. But yet I stayed still. Then I felt Ari set the gun down next to me as he leaned down and kissed me… yeah he just kissed me I felt him put his tongue in my mouth… oh gosh, I was going to be scarred for life. Then I quickly brought my hands up to his shoulders flipped him over my head I then stood up, walked towards him very calmly and had pinned him face down in the dirt. I glanced at the kids and saw their mouths wide open… minus Fang.

"You ever try that again and I swear I will beat you so hard you won't wake up for a week!" I yelled in Ari's ear. Then I smiled at the kids. They were all staring at me with their mouth wide open, minus Fang of course. "Fang get the gun. Angel and Nudge get some rope, and Gazzy and Ig get the rag that he put over my mouth."

"How did you not pass out?" Nudge asked. I just smiled at her.

"You have to say I'm an amazing actress…" I said looking at her as her worried face turned into a smile. "Now get what I told you to get." Nudge and Angel ran inside, Fang picked up the gun, and Iggy and Gazzy searched Ari for the rag. Angel ran back out with some rope and Nudge came out with her make-up. Gazzy had the rag and Fang had the gun in hand. "What's up with the make-up?"

"Um I just thought we should make him look pretty." Nudge smiled. I shrugged and pulled Ari's hair to bring his head up; I was still sitting on him. Then Fang put the gun to Ari's head and smirked at him. I got off of him knowing he won't try anything with a gun to his head. I took the rag from Gazzy and put it on Ari's mouth. Fang bent down and whispered something in Ari's ear. I could just barely make it out.

"See this is what happens when you make out with my girlfriend." Fang smirked at Ari. After that Ari passed out and I flipped him over.

"Fang also go inside and get the special vitamins," I said smiling. "Angel rope." She handed me the rope and I tied his hands and feet. "Nudge do your thing." She went to work and within 10 minutes, Ari had make-up all over his face. Plus I painted his nails hot pink. Angel also pierced his nose, eyebrows, and ears. We all laughed and even Fang chuckled a little as only Fang can chuckle.

"Here Max." Fang said as he handed me a bottle of vitamins.

"What are those?" Gazzy asked.

"They look like the vitamins you give us before we go to bed." Nudge said. I looked up at Fang and we were both smiling.

"Ummmm well they are…" I said as I put 3 in Ari's mouth and made him swallow.

"Well why are you giving Ari them?" Angel asked… even though she totally knew the answer.

"They are sleeping pills." I said then I muttered. "Reeeaaally strong sleeping pills." Fang snickered.

"What?" The kids all snapped at me. I ignored them and sent them inside. Me and Fang flew Ari a ways out and dropped him. We flew back and walked inside.

"You think he is gone for good?" Fang asked as he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"… I guess we will find out." I said then let a long breath out. Fang smiled as only Fang can smile then pressed his lips against my forehead. I hugged him then and marched into the kitchen to find the kids arguing with Jeb… yes Jeb of all people. My mouth dropped wide open and I did not bother closing it. We had just dropped him down into a gorge.

"Maximum glad to see you." Jeb said. I did not say anything I just stood there and crossed my arms over my chest. I scowled and looked at the kids.

"What's he here for?" I asked looking at the kids and right passed Jeb.

"Just wanting to talk to you." Nudge said.

"Joy, he have you seen Fang's new power?" I said with a mischievous smile.

"Um no I have not…" Jeb said. I smiled at Fang.

"Fang why don't you show us." I said. I turned back around to see Jeb looking confused then he started to say something but nothing came out. I waved a hand in front of his face and nothing happened.

"Good I was in noooo mood to talk to him." I said smiling.

"Well what should we do with him?" Total asked as he started biting Jeb's pants. I smirked and walked over to the counter and then came back 6 pens behind my back.

"Who wants to draw a mustaches on Jeb?" I asked and laughed when all the kids took a pen. I handed one to Fang and smiled.

Ok so I know evil cliff hanger… but there will be another story. Think about it as a sequel


	23. I've gotta question for ya!

**Hi everyone! So this was my very first story that I wrote, and when I first got this account I had already written this story just for fun. I had already written all of the chapters so I posted them all on the same day. (I did not compleatly understand fanfiction)**

**This story is not my best work but one of my favorites, I'm thinking of rewriting it but I wanted your opinion on it.**

**So please if you could be so kind, review the story and tell me if there is anything you like about it or anything you want changed. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and those of you who read my other stories I'm so sorry for not updating these past couple of months... I had a bad couple of months.<strong>

**Sorry for keeping you waiting... I'm working on updates as we speak:)**

**Thank you for reading my story, oh and my other story ****Max's Wish**** is kinda part two of this story... so if you liked this one you should read that one. ok... that is all;)**

**R&R!**


End file.
